Infinity Reset
by Nanthana14
Summary: UA INFINITY WAR. Un geste, juste un geste, juste avoir assez de forces pour se redresser, pour reprendre le combat et pour le sauver [FAITES UN VOEUX 2019 - Forum Papotage, Lecture, Ecriture et Bonne Humeur]
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger Infinity War**_

**Un geste, juste un geste, juste avoir assez de forces pour se redresser, pour reprendre le combat et pour le sauver...**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour EmilieKalin dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "Un Loki pas mort dans IW (on peut rêver, non ?) alors bien sûr cela sera un UA, mais les perso doivent rester dans le canon."**

**Bon le seul problème c'est qu'au départ je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un OS sauf qu'en fait, je me suis emporté et que ce voeu est devenu un monstre à multiples chapitres ! Eh oui, je ne sais pas si au final tu l'avais deviné, mais le monstre sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps et bien le voilà... humm... Le fandom n'est pas si obscur on dirait**

**Bon et en plus voilà que je me mets au titre anglophone tient...**

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**INFINITY RESET**_

_**Chapitre 1 **_

Tout avait commencé par une apparition… L'apparition d'un vaisseau aux proportions énormes, gigantesque, un vaisseau qui leur avait barré la route, emplissant l'espace et bloquant le passage du vaisseau sakaarien. Thor l'avait observé avec un air intrigué. Pourquoi cet intrus apparaissait-il de cette manière ? Pourquoi leur barrer la route à eux ? Des survivants qui venaient à peine d'échapper à la Mort ? C'était tout bonnement ridicule ! Ils n'avaient rien, plus rien ! Pourquoi eux ? Toutes ses questions n'eurent pas de réponses réelles, mais un regard, un simple regard en direction de son frère avait suffi à lui faire comprendre le péril de la situation.

Loki était livide. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête et là, en une fraction de seconde, Thor avait comprit que lui savait parfaitement qui venait de faire son apparition. Il eut même la désagréable impression de le voir à deux doigts de s'écrouler et sa main avait agrippé son bras pour le retenir tout autant que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus seul.

\- Je te tiens !

Loki avait tourné la tête en direction de frère, lui adressant un regard hébété rempli de peur. Thor l'avait tiré vers lui pour le prendre par la taille.

\- Ça va aller Loki. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Son frère avait tremblé plus fort, s'écroulant dans ses bras en murmurant doucement.

\- Il va tous vous tuer à cause de moi.

Thor l'avait réceptionné, touché par sa douleur et la terreur qui émanait de son attitude, lui qui avait plutôt une attitude froide et maîtrisée en toutes circonstances… Touché aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il devait exister qu'une seule personne à travers l'univers capable de le bouleverser à ce point… Le monstre qui l'avait torturé pendant un an avant de l'envoyer sur Midgard. La main de Thor avait glissé sur la nuque de son frère pour le maintenir contre lui tout autant que pour le rassurer.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas te toucher…

Loki ne lui avait pas répondu, mais à la manière dont il s'était accroché à lui, Thor avait compris que cela représentait tous les remerciements du monde.

OoooO

Cependant, une fois que le choc de cette arrivée morbide fut passé, une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à se battre, Loki avait fait comme il pouvait pour cacher ses sentiments, pour se recomposer un masque impassible, pour ne pas montrer aux autres cette terreur qui était à deux doigts de le submerger à chaque pas. Une terreur d'autant plus violente que le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait : le Tesseract… Et tout était de sa faute. L'utiliser pour s'extraire à temps du palais qui s'écroulait comme un château de carte était une chose qui aurait dû le condamner, le condamner à ne pas revenir ici, à emmener cette chose le plus loin possible des survivants pour les protéger de la menace que représentait ce monstre qui hantait encore toutes ses nuits. Mais il y avait son frère parmi les survivants. Il y avait son sourire, son affection et la chaleur de ses bras. Comme il avait été à la fois surpris et ému qu'il le serre contre lui, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait et combien il était heureux de l'avoir à nouveau ses côtés. Ces mots lui avaient fait tellement de bien, lui qui pensait avoir tout perdu depuis longtemps. Sauf qu'il avait utilisé le Tesseract, qu'il l'avait en sa possession et que Thanos le savait. Bien évidement qu'il le savait et il allait lui faire payer… Mais au final peu importe… S'il devait mourir ce n'était pas un souci… Tant que Thor vivait, tant qu'une partie des Asgardiens pouvait se sauver, ce n'était pas un souci. De toute manière, il était mort depuis longtemps. Il était mort dés le jour où le Titan Fou avait posé sa main sur lui, une main puissante qui lui avait brisé l'épaule comme un fétu de paille… lui annonçant froidement ce qui allait lui arriver. Oui, il était mort depuis ce jour, alors ce n'était pas un souci de périr ici… Sauver Thor était plus important que se sauver lui…

Cette pensée tourna dans sa tête à chaque minute du combat, à chaque coup qu'il encaissa en grinçant des dents, à chaque explosion qui accentua la précarité de leur situation, à chaque ricanement de ce monstre dont l'ombre se rapprochait en fauchant toutes les vies qui s'interposaient entre lui et sa cible. Entre eux… Loki sentit la panique être sur le point de le submerger, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre pied. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de vue son objectif. Il devait sauver son frère. Tromper Thanos ne serait pas facile, surtout qu'il allait devoir faire du mal à son frère. Il allait devoir lui avouer que, contrairement à lui, il ne lui avait pas totalement ouvert son cœur. Il y avait encore tellement de parts d'ombre en lui, des non-dits, des choses qu'il lui avait cachées pour ne pas le décevoir, pour ne pas le mettre en colère, pour ne pas le perdre… Ces quelques jours, ces quelques heures avaient été si pleins de promesses, de douceur, de tendresse et de complicité retrouvés, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour lui… Pour lui, pour le sauver rien n'était important et si Thor devait le prendre pour un traitre, tant pis… Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait…

La lutte fut violente et brutale à l'image de Thanos. Thanos avec lequel il put négocier la vie sauve pour la moitié de leur peuple. La Valkyrie avait protesté avant d'accepter de les emmener en sécurité. Maintenant, il ne restait que quelques blessés dont Thor… Thor qui était effondré sur le sol aux pieds de Thanos et pour lequel l'angoisse de Loki se faisait plus grande à chaque secondes… Il était faible… bien plus faible qu'il ne devait l'être. Loki le savait. Son frère avait montré à tous l'étendu de ses pouvoirs, il devait se ressaisir et l'aider. Il existait encore une petite chance de les sauver tous les deux.

Une chance qui s'évanouie avec la main de Thanos serrant le crâne de son frère, avec ses cris de douleur. Une douleur atroce que Loki connaissait que trop bien. Tant pis, il lui restait une carte… Deux même en réfléchissant bien…

...

La première carte tomba avec le Tesseract. Un as qu'il aurait bien voulu garder un peu plus, mais Thor était à l'agonie alors à quoi bon le garder. Loki ne s'enfuirait pas… Pas sans lui… Les mots durs de son aîné l'avaient frappé en plein cœur, mais il les comprenait. Son frère était triste, déçu… Il n'avait pas compris… Il n'avait pas compris que ça avait été son seul moyen pour s'extraire d'un palais en flammes, le seul moyen pour le rejoindre, pour faire naître ce sourire sur son visage, pour se blottir dans ses bras et pour le retrouver enfin, comme autrefois… Est-ce qu'il avait fini par le comprendre quand il l'avait jeté au sol au pied du Titan Fou pour se précipiter sur lui et l'éloigner de ce monstre ? Est-ce qu'il avait compris que le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas et que seule la vie de son frère était importante ? Sans doute pas au final… Il n'avait pas voulu fuir avec lui. Il avait couru pour aider son ami et Loki était resté là, seul, les bras ballants avec cette pensée en tête.

\- _Ne retourne pas l'attaquer ou l'un de nous devra mourir…_

L'un des deux… Comme il aurait été facile que ce soit lui… Lui qui, à bout de force, avait été maîtrisé si facilement, lui qui était là à genoux sur le sol, bloqué par ces lames de métal, bâillonné… Comme Loki détestait être bâillonné… Toutes ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans tous les sens, mais dans tout ça, il y eu une chose qui se détacha. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Thanos avait une règle mathématique de base simple : un mort pour un vivant… un pour deux… un sur deux… Thor ne serait pas celui qui allait mourir… Un sur deux… C'était lui qui l'avait attiré ici, lui qui l'avait déjà introduit sur Terre. Un sur deux… C'était à lui de mourir et à lui seul.

...

Attaché, immobile, Thor ne put que suivre la scène sans pouvoir intervenir. La désinvolture dans le ton de son petit frère, il la reconnut immédiatement. C'était l'un de ses artifices. Un de ceux qu'il utilisait pour cacher ses vrais sentiments, pour cacher… sa peur ? Non… sa détermination…. Et cette constatation effraya Thor comme jamais… Quoi que son frère fût sur le point de faire, c'était une folie… Il y avait de la détermination dans ses mots et une demande de pardon rempli d'amour fraternel quand il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers lui… A ce moment-là Thor comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et quand le poignard apparut dans sa main, il sut que ça ne finirait pas bien… Il était en train de se sacrifier pour lui, pour le sauver et son cœur de grand-frère se brisa en deux.

\- _Non, je t'en prie, sauve ta vie petit frère… Ne fais pas ça… Arrête ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Arrête ! Sauve-toi s'il te plaît, sauve-toi !_

Mais il était trop tard. Le craquement des os de son poignet, sa grimace de douleur et la main de Thanos autour de son cou. Il était trop tard pour qu'il lui échappe, trop tard pour qu'il puisse le faire lâcher… Il allait le tuer… Il allait se faire tuer et subitement Thor sentit la rage se mettre à bouillonner en lui. Une rage qui grandit avec violence pendant que son regard ne pouvait quitter des yeux son frère qui luttait comme il pouvait contre Thanos, contre cette main gigantesque qui l'étranglait lentement en y prenant un plaisir sadique. Thor voulait hurler, mais ses entraves l'en empêchaient. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là à le regarder mourir pour lui, pour le protéger ! Il lui avait promis.

\- _Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher !_

Pourtant il était là, en train de le regarder suffoquer, en train de le regarder agoniser. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas possible.

Et la rage de Thor explosa !

Une rage violente, brutale, qui s'exprima dans une explosion d'éclairs qui pulvérisèrent ses attaches. Les membres de l'Ordre Noir sursautèrent et Thanos tourna la tête vers lui. Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Ses doigts se resserrent un peu plus fort sur le cou de Loki qui suffoqua, respirant à peine, mais trouva la force de lui sourire pour le défier.

\- Tu vois la différence entre toi et un dieu ?

Thanos rugit et serra plus fort. Loki ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'inspirer un fragment d'air et des points noirs passèrent devant ses yeux. Il allait mourir, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance de mourir, Thor était en vie… Tout était bien et il avait si mal… Pourtant, au moment où il pensa expulser sa dernière bouffée, Thanos encaissa une décharge d'une puissance formidable. Elle lui brûla le torse, l'envoyant rouler au sol une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Sa main lâcha le cou de Loki qui tomba à genoux au sol, à demi-conscient et respirant à peine, mais en vie. Sa vue était toujours floue et l'écrasement de sa trachée l'empêchait de pouvoir inspirer de l'air comme il voulait. Il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Thanos était toujours là et Thor… Thor était en danger. Loki tenta de se redresser, mais tout son corps lui faisait mal et l'air se faisait encore rare dans ses poumons. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever, mais il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol pendant que des bruits lui parvinrent aux oreilles,, des bruits de tonnerre et de bagarre… Thor… C'était Thor ?

Oui, toute cette rage venait bien de son frère… D'un frère ivre de rage, au bord presque de la folie… Ce monstre les avait attaqués. Il avait massacré son peuple, il avait enfoncé sa lance dans le cœur de Heimdall, le privant de l'ami le plus cher qui lui restait et là… Là il avait voulu tuer son frère, un frère encore sous le choc et qui n'arrivait pas à se relever. Un frère qu'il devait rejoindre.

Dans le fracas de l'affrontement, Thor propulsa Corvus hors de son chemin avant de courir en direction de son cadet. Sa main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Loki !

Le jeune homme sursauta et leva vers lui un regard hagard. Thor fut touché par le filet de sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il en avait fallu de peu pour que ce monstre le prive de la seule famille qui lui restait. Sa main serra un peu plus fort son épaule et il le remit sur ses pieds. Loki chancela et Thor passa un bras dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Je te tiens.

\- Il… Il va te tuer, articula Loki avec difficulté pendant qu'il laissa sa tête se reposer sur son épaule.

\- Non personne ne nous tuera aujourd'hui petit frère.

Pourtant, ce fut à ce moment que Thanos poussa un cri de rage.

\- Nous avons les pierres, ne restons pas ici !

L'Ordre Noir tituba pour rejoindre le Titan qui utilisa le gant pour aggraver l'état de l'appareil. Thor laissa échapper un juron. Ils n'auraient jamais le temps de rejoindre l'une des capsules de sauvetage et pourtant, pourtant l'appareil était en train de se disloquer.

Toujours plaqué contre son frère, Loki fit apparaître une sangle qui les lia l'un à l'autre pendant qu'il rassembla ses forces pour former une bulle protectrice. Une bulle qui les entoura une fraction de seconde avant la déflagration. Thor comprit et se pencha en avant, serrant son frère plus fort dans ses bras pour tenter de le protéger lui aussi.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour ses parents.

\- _Donnez-moi la force de le protéger…_

Et l'explosion disloqua le vaisseau.

La dernière pensée de Loki avait été presque la même. Une supplique à leurs dieux pour qu'il lui accorde de pouvoir sauver son frère. Il s'était agrippé de toutes ses forces à lui, espérant que la protection qu'il venait d'invoquer serait assez puissante pour leur permettre de survivre. Le choc de l'explosion fut si violent qu'il l'assomma ne lui laissant pas le temps de savoir s'il avait réussi.

OoooO

Le vaisseau des Gardiens de la Galaxie jaillit de l'hyperespace pour se retrouver au milieu d'un champ de ruines. En une fraction de seconde, ils comprirent l'Horreur de la Situation. Un vaisseau s'était trouvé là et, pour une raison inconnue, il avait explosé. Des dizaines de corps flottaient autour d'eux, condamnés à errer pour l'éternité dans l'espace infini.

Même s'ils n'osaient pas se l'avouer, ils étaient profondément troublés par cette vision terrible. Gamora elle-même ne put retenir un tremblement.

\- De quelle nation s'est revendiqué le vaisseau attaqué déjà ?

\- Asgard, lui répliqua Rocket. Pourquoi tu sais où c'est ?

Asgard… Le mot fit subitement remonter en elle des choses qu'elle pensait avoir oublié, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car, à cet instant précis, deux corps agrippés l'un à l'autre heurtèrent violemment le pare-brise de l'appareil. La jeune femme sursauta comme les autres. Elle entendit ses camarades pousser des cris et des exclamations dégoûtées, mais elle… Elle bloqua sur autre chose… Elle bloqua sur le visage de l'un des deux hommes, le visage qui collait parfaitement avec cette vague de souvenir qui était en train de déferler en elle… et ce fut à cet instant que le blond ouvrit les yeux.

D'autres cris s'élevèrent parmi ses amis, mais le sien, de sa voix forte et sans appel couvrit tous les autres.

\- Vite ! Il faut les ramener à l'intérieur !


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger Infinity War**_

**Un geste, juste un geste, juste avoir assez de forces pour se redresser, pour reprendre le combat et pour le sauver...**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour EmilieKalin dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "Un Loki pas mort dans IW (on peut rêver, non ?) alors bien sûr cela sera un UA, mais les perso doivent rester dans le canon."**

**Bon le seul problème c'est qu'au départ je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un OS sauf qu'en fait, je me suis emporté et que ce ****vœu**** est devenu un monstre à multiples chapitres ! Eh oui, je ne sais pas si au final tu l'avais deviné, mais le monstre sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps et bien le voilà... humm... Le fandom n'est pas si obscur on dirait**

**Bon et en plus voilà que je me mets au titre anglophone tient... **

**PRECISION : A la fin du premier chapitre, vous avez sans doute remarqué que Gamora a reconnu Loki. Leur rencontre se trouve dans ma fic "Entre les mains de Thanos" à laquelle je fais des allusions et qui relate le moment où Loki rencontre Thanos entre la fin de Thor 1 et Avengers ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise ! ****Bonne lecture**

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**INFINITY RESET**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux rescapés étaient allongés côte à côte sur le sol de l'appareil. Peter se pencha au-dessus de celui qui s'était vaguement réveillé avant de reperdre connaissance : un grand blond, à la solide carrure, borgne.

\- Comment ces mecs peuvent-ils être encore en vie ?

\- C'est pas un mec, dit Drax en observant Thor, Toi tu es un mec. Lui c'est un homme, un bel homme musclé.

\- Non mais dis donc, moi aussi je suis musclé !

\- Non, mais tu es sérieux, dans un kilo tu es officiellement obèse gros, lui répliqua Rocket.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Peter indigné.

\- Il a raison Quill, tu as pris du poids, lui répondit Drax en mimant.

Peter garda un air choqué et se tourna vers sa compagne.

\- Non, mais attends, Gamora tu crois que…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, encore plus troublé par l'attitude de la jeune femme que par les insinuations de ses amis.

En effet, pendant que ces derniers se chamaillaient, Gamora ne leur accordait aucune attention. Pire, elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de leur répondre. De toute manière, elle se moquait bien de leurs chamailleries incessantes. Ses yeux à elle étaient fixés sur l'autre... sur son visage à la peau trop blanche et ses cheveux sombres.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

Avec une attitude qui trahit pour tous une inquiétude profonde et sincère, elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, faisant glisser ses doigts dans son cou. Une vague de soulagement la fit soupirer.

\- Oh merci, tu es en vie.

Cependant, elle nota de grandes marques rouges sur son cou. Les traces d'un étranglement qui avait failli être fatal et, sans comprendre pourquoi, cela la terrorisa un peu. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas fixer dessus et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Loki ? Loki ouvre les yeux. Loki !

En entendant Gamora appeler l'un de leurs étranges passagers clandestins par son nom, tous les Gardiens se tournèrent vers elle avec un air surpris.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Peter.

\- Loki ! Allez réveille-toi ! L'encouragea la jeune femme tout en continuant à lui caresser la joue. Réveille-toi, je suis là. Loki !

Peter fut frappé par son inquiétude et par la tendresse des gestes de la femme qu'il aimait pour cet homme.

\- Eh ! Gamora !

\- Réponds-lui bon sang, marmonna Rocket. C'est qui ce type ?

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Ce sont des anges ? Demanda Drax.

\- Je ressens tellement de douleur autour d'eux, murmura Mantis.

\- Gamora ! La relança Peter. Explique-nous !

Légèrement agacée, la jeune femme redressa la tête en direction de ses amis, non sans cesser de tenir Loki contre elle.

\- Il est la personne qui me permet d'être avec vous aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur le visage tuméfié de cet ami qu'elle pensait avoir perdu et ses doigts continuèrent de caresser sa joue.

\- Grâce à lui j'ai compris toute la cruauté de Thanos… et j'ai compris aussi qu'on pouvait lui résister, même en étant plus faible… même en étant torturé continuellement… Réveille-toi Loki.

La main de Gamora pressa un peu plus fort la joue de son ami effondré dans ses bras. Il était en vie, mais il lui semblait si faible qu'elle était terrifiée. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans savoir qu'elle était là, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras. Si seulement il savait combien elle était heureuse de le revoir. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau.

\- Loki ? Je connais ta force. Réveille-toi !

La jeune femme ne sut pas s'il finit par l'entendre, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'elle perçut un tremblement puis, avec un bond qui la fit sursauter elle-même, le jeune homme reprit connaissance. Tout à sa panique d'être tombé de nouveau entre les mains de Thanos, il s'assit en gémissant de douleur et tenta de s'éloigner de ces bras qui le tenaient. Gamora comprit sa peur, plus que légitime au vu des débris qui flottaient autour d'eux et leva les mains.

\- Non ! Doucement Loki. Regarde, c'est moi !

A bout de souffle, Loki haleta et ses yeux se posèrent sur les visages des personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il plaqua une main sur le haut de sa poitrine pour tenter de maîtriser son souffle, puis son regard tomba à nouveau sur la femme en face de lui. Un éclair d'étonnement et d'incompréhension passa dans son regard fatigué.

\- Gamora ?

La jeune femme lui sourit tout en se rapprochant, posa un bras sur le sien pour continuer à l'apaiser.

\- C'est moi. Tout va bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais tu es en sécurité Loki.

Le jeune homme frissonna à la fois de douleur et d'émotions, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Thor, toujours inconscient à ses côtés.

\- Mon frère ?

Gamora sourit.

\- C'est lui ? Demanda la jeune femme en imprimant un visage sur les suppliques de détresse qu'elle avait trop entendu pendant plus d'un an. C'est Thor ?

\- Oui. Comment il va ?

\- Oh t'en fais pas, marmonna Rocket. Apparemment il a une bosse sur le crâne, mais tout va bien.

\- Il est frustré, en colère et il s'en veut, répondit Mantis dont la main effleurait la peau de ce dernier, mais il a raison sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Loki se sentit un peu rassuré et tendit la main pour effleurer le bras de son frère. Oui, il semblait aller bien. Son sort les avait protégés suffisamment au final. Gamora finit de se rapprocher, s'agenouillant à côté de lui avant de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre. Sa main s'arrêta sur sa nuque et il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il m'a retrouvé.

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Gamora, sûre de savoir très exactement à qui correspondait ce « il ». Ses doigts glissèrent dans son cou, soulignant avec douceur les marques violacées en train de s'y former.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fais ça ?

\- Je voulais qu'il me tue pour de bon cette fois…

\- Pour ne plus tomber entre ses mains ?

\- Pour le sauver lui… Un sur deux, tu te rappelles ?

Gamora hocha la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en le voyant chanceler doucement. La combat l'avait éprouvé et même s'il ne semblait pas blessé, il paraissait avoir tellement de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira doucement contre elle. Loki la laissa faire pendant que des dizaines de souvenirs déferlaient brutalement en lui.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici. Tout va bien. Tu peux te reposer.

Loki sourit et leva une main. De ses doigts qui tremblaient, il effleura la joue de la jeune femme avant de murmurer en tentant de lui sourire.

\- Je vais m'évanouir, mais tu as l'habitude.

Gamora sursauta en le serrant un peu plus fort contre elle.

\- Non ! Loki non !

Mais son ami était encore trop faible et elle le sentit s'affaisser lourdement contre sa poitrine.

\- Non !

En face d'elle, Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous étiez en train de parler de la personne à laquelle je pense ?

\- Thanos ! Lui répondit comme une évidence la jeune femme sans quitter Loki des yeux.

OoooO

Thor et Loki reposaient tous les deux sur une banquette de la cabine. Debout entre eux, Mantis laissa échapper un soupir de douleur avant de redresser la tête en direction de ses amis.

\- Je sens une telle douleur, une telle souffrance, mais aussi une telle affection entre eux, c'est si troublant.

Gamora fit un pas pour prendre la main de Loki qu'elle serra doucement. Ses doigts étaient aussi froids que lorsqu'elle venait prendre soin de lui en cachette. Elle le revoyait baignant dans son sang, à peine en vie, mais luttant contre Thanos, refusant de se soumettre. Elle le voyait laisser sa peine s'exprimer une fois qu'il était seul. Cette peine et ce sentiment d'abandon qui avaient fini par laisser le monstre prendre le dessus sur sa volonté.

Toujours intrigué et même jaloux de voir sa compagne aussi préoccupé par l'état de santé de leur passager clandestin, Peter se rapprocha en se raclant la gorge pour se faire remarquer.

\- Donc il était chez Thanos ?

\- Il a eu l'infortune de se retrouver entre ses mains et il n'est jamais bon de devenir son prisonnier, répondit Gamora en lui caressant le front. Thanos a senti sa magie et la force qui s'en dégageait. Alors, il a voulu le soumettre pour en faire un allié.

\- Et il a accepté ?

\- Non, jamais… Céder n'est pas dans sa nature.

\- Ça ne devait pas être non plus une bonne idée.

\- Non, ça l'a mis dans une rage folle. Alors il a commencé à frapper pour le briser, tout en demandant à Ebony Maw de le garder en vie. Si tu savais ce qu'il a pu lui faire… Toute cette violence… Mais il n'a jamais cédé… Même à demi-mort, il n'a jamais cédé. Il est celui qui m'a fait comprendre que j'avais le droit de lui résister, qu'on pouvait lui dire non. Ça a duré plus d'un an, chaque jour, pendant des heures, sans aucun répit. Il m'a même protégé alors qu'il était épuisé, à bout de force, mourant.

\- Ça s'est fini comment ?

\- La souffrance ne l'a pas brisé, mais la pierre de l'Esprit l'a manipulé. Thanos est arrivé à ses fins, mais pas de la manière dont il voulait. En fait, je pense qu'il est la seule personne que je connaisse à ne lui avoir tenu tête jusqu'au bout.

\- D'accord. Et toi là-dedans ?

\- Je n'ai pas prêté attention à lui au début. Il était un prisonnier comme les autres et puis, il m'a ordonné d'aller le…

\- Le torturer ?

\- Oui… Il était effondré sur le sol de sa cellule. Il respirait à peine. Les prisonnier demandaient tous qu'on les relâche… Lui, il m'a demandé de le tuer. Je n'ai pas pu lui faire du mal. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et…

\- Tu as pris soin de lui ? Thanos n'a pas dû apprécier.

\- Notre punition a été exemplaire, mais c'est là que j'ai compris que je ne voulais peut-être plus de cette vie-là. S'il ne m'avait pas ouvert les yeux, je…

Gamora n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car, à côté d'eux, Thor reprit connaissance à ce moment précis. Tout comme son frère, il revint à lui en se souvenant des événements, des morts qui jonchaient le sol et de Thanos. Comme son frère, il fit donc un bond, se levant de la banquette en observant les gens autour de lui.

\- Doucement Thor, lui dit Gamora pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que tout était sous contrôle.

En guise de réponse, Thor fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment vous pouvez connaître mon nom ?

Sans attendre de réponse, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Loki étendu à côté de lui et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Non ! Loki… Écartez-vous de lui.

Des étranges éclairs se mirent à crépiter le long de ses bras, montrant à tous qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

\- Doucement ! Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis !

\- Ils sont nerveux dans la famille non ? Demanda Rocket.

Peter lui fit des gros yeux pendant que Gamora se concentra sur Thor.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, répéta la jeune femme.

\- Et comment je peux savoir ?

\- Eh bien, déjà je connais votre nom et je n'ai pas profité de votre inconscience pour vous tuer.

\- Oui, vous marquez un point, accepta Thor en cherchant à se détendre.

\- Eh puis, je le connais lui, dit-elle en désignant Loki. Il m'a tellement parlé de vous.

\- Parlé ? Demanda Thor en se rapprochant de son frère inconscient

D'un revers de la main, il caressa sa joue avant d'effleurer les marques bleues dans son cou.

\- Il va bien. Il a perdu connaissance d'épuisement.

Thor hocha la tête et balaya du regard le groupe hétéroclite des Gardiens de la Galaxie.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas des ennemis, vous êtes qui bordel ?

OoooO

Thor était assis sur tabouret à côté de la banquette sur laquelle le corps de son frère, toujours inconscient reposait. L'une de ses mains caressait la sienne pendant que ses doigts de l'autre effleuraient doucement son front.

\- Allez réveille-toi. On est vivant, réveille-toi.

Gamora entra doucement dans la pièce et déposa une couverture sur les épaules de Thor sans dire un mot. L'Asgardien se redressa pour la remercier d'un hochement de tête. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit un bol fumant.

\- Il faut manger pour reprendre des forces.

\- Merci, murmura Thor en lui prenant des mains.

...

Ni Thor, ni Gamora ne remarquèrent qu'ils étaient épiés par les autres Gardiens à moitié dissimulés par l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'elle leur trouve ? Demanda Peter.

\- Tu as vu comme il est construit. Ça c'est vraiment un dieu ! Répliqua Drax.

\- Ah non, n'en rajoute pas ! Marmonna Rocket. Bon, mais c'est vrai qu'il est plus balaise que toi.

\- Tu rêves ! Marmonna Peter.

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Apparemment il est d'accord avec moi ! Renchérit Rocket.

\- Il est toujours d'accord avec toi ! Mais elle ne s'occupe pas que de celui-là.

\- Ils se connaissent… Ils ont lutté et ont souffert ensembles, murmura Mantis. Elle a beaucoup d'affection pour lui.

\- Oui je sais qu'elle a lutté avec lui, qu'il lui a ouvert les yeux sur Thanos… Elle me l'a raconté et… De quoi ? Comment ça, elle a beaucoup d'affection pour lui ? S'exclama Peter avec un air choqué.

\- Ne panique pas, elle n'a pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, marmonna Rocket.

\- Et pourtant je sens un baiser, dit Mantis.

\- Comment ça un baiser ? Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de baiser ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Oh non, n'en rajoute pas, le supplia Rocket.

\- Je s'appelle Groot

\- Lui aussi c'est un dieu, ils ressemblent presque à des anges, conclut Drax sur un ton sérieux.

\- Mais moi, je suis Star Lord !

\- Tu parles de ce titre que tu te l'es donné toi-même ? Demanda Rocket.

\- He ! Tu n'étais pas censé être de mon côté toi ?

\- On ne peut pas lutter contre un ange-dieu.

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Et il y a tant de douleur dans leur passé, murmura Mantis.

...

Pendant ce temps, après avoir prit une ou deux cuillères de bouillon, les yeux de Thor retombèrent sur son frère toujours inconscient et toute son inquiétude rejaillit.

\- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

\- Il avait l'air épuisé.

\- Est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir des lésions internes parce que je n'ai pas réagi assez vite ?

\- Non, je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

\- C'était vous alors ?

\- Qui ça ? Demanda Gamora.

\- Je… Je ne sais que depuis quelques jours ce qu'il a enduré entre les mains de Thanos. Il a cette fierté qui l'empêche de se confier par peur de se montrer faible. Quand j'ai vu ses cicatrices, quand il a partagé ses souvenirs, j'ai eu la nausée. Toute cette souffrance à cause de moi.

\- Il ne faut pas dire ça.

\- Bien sûr que si, dit Thor en baissant le nez en direction de son bouillon pour ne pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme. J'étais devenu stupide et arrogant. J'ai piétiné tous les serments que je lui avais fais quand on était gosse. J'ai oublié ce que cela voulait dire d'être un grand frère. Il ne pouvait plus me parler parce que j'ai dressé ce mur entre nous en pensant que sa présence était acquise. Si j'avais été moins bête, si je n'avais pas mis notre père dans cette rage folle… S'il ne m'avait pas banni j'aurais été là, pour lui. Je l'aurais soutenu… Je lui aurais fait comprendre qu'il n'a jamais été un monstre à mes yeux et qu'il ne le sera jamais. Il est juste mon petit frère et ça ne changera pas… Le pire moment de ma vie ça a été de le découvrir rempli de rage en train de pleurer et de trembler comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. J'ai bien compris qu'à quelque part c'était de ma faute… Mais je n'ai pas pu le prendre dans mes bras, tellement il était en colère. J'ai toujours pensé que si j'avais réussi à le faire, je ne l'aurais pas perdu ce jour-là… Il aurait su que je l'aimais. Il n'aurait pas lâché cette lance… C'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est retrouvé entre les mains de Thanos, à cause de moi qu'il a été si prêt de se sacrifier aujourd'hui.

\- Il vous aime aussi.

\- Je sais, même si des fois il dit le contraire…

\- Il a espéré chaque jour vous voir surgir pour le sauver.

\- Ça aussi je le sais maintenant et bien sûr que je serais venu. Si j'avais compris qu'il existait des lieux que Heimdall ne pouvait pas voir. Si j'avais compris que ses appels au secours dans mes rêves étaient vrais. Si j'avais su qu'il était en vie en train de souffrir, bien sûr que je serais venu. Jamais je ne l'aurais abandonné. Le fait qu'il ait fini par croire que j'aurais pu faire ça est encore plus horrible de l'imaginer être en train de se faire torturer. Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné, alors ne m'abandonne pas.

Manquant de laisser tomber son bol, Thor le posa sur le sol et plaqua son front sur celui de son frère.

\- Réveille-toi Loki.

Gamora était touchée par sa douleur. Elle la comprenait, mais elle était triste de le voir si inquiet. Sa main pressa son épaule pour le soutenir quand un bruit attira son attention. En redressant la tête, elle remarqua la tête de ses compagnons qui dépassaient de chaque côté de la porte. Elle prit un air sombre et se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de ce type ? Lui demanda Peter en se redressant. C'est ça ?

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Gamora. Peter, arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi, ça te rend bête.

\- Ça ce n'est pas nouveau, marmonna Rocket.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas lui dire ça, dit Mantis. Mais dans vos souvenirs…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, soupira Gamora… Il… Il est devenu un ami… Un ami que j'ai du regarder se faire torturer presque à mort chaque jour pendant plus d'un an… Un ami que j'ai tout fait pour aider quand ils lui laissaient quelques instants de répit. Il est sans doute la personne dont le sang a le plus maculer mes mains. Bien sûr que je l'aime, mais pas de la manière dont vous le penser. Alors par pitié, arrêtez de vous faire de fausses idées.

Peter esquissa un geste pour lui répondre, mais il fut stoppé par son regard noir et par une exclamation poussée par Thor.

\- Loki !

En entendant son exclamation, tout le monde se retourna. L'asgardien était debout, penché au-dessus du corps de son frère qui s'arqua doucement avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent.

Thor posa une main sur son front, lissant ses cheveux à l'arrière pendant que son sourire se fit plus grand.

\- Doucement petit frère.

Loki frémit et son regard vert, encore un peu perdu, balaya le visage penché sur lui. Thor continua de lui sourire, sa main toujours sur son front, et sursautant légèrement lorsque Loki se redressa pour nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu es vivant…

Thor laissa s'exprimer sa surprise avant d'enserrer doucement son cadet pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Oui, je suis vivant et toi aussi. J'ai eu si peur quand ses doigts se sont refermés sur ton cou.

\- Ça n'avait pas d'importance, répondit Loki en plaquant sa joue sur son épaule. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de te sauver, toi.

Thor ne dit rien, le berçant avec tendresse tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était à lui de se sacrifier pour son petit frère, pas l'inverse. Surtout après tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé à cause de son indifférence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger Infinity War**_

**Un geste, juste un geste, juste avoir assez de forces pour se redresser, pour reprendre le combat et pour le sauver...**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour EmilieKalin dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "Un Loki pas mort dans IW (on peut rêver, non ?) alors bien sûr cela sera un UA, mais les perso doivent rester dans le canon."**

**Bon le seul problème c'est qu'au départ je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un OS sauf qu'en fait, je me suis emporté et que ce ****vœu**** est devenu un monstre à multiples chapitres ! Eh oui, je ne sais pas si au final tu l'avais deviné, mais le monstre sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps et bien le voilà... humm... Le fandom n'est pas si obscur on dirait**

**Bon et en plus voilà que je me mets au titre anglophone tient... **

**PRECISION : A la fin du premier chapitre, vous avez sans doute remarqué que Gamora a reconnu Loki. Leur rencontre se trouve dans ma fic "Entre les mains de Thanos" à laquelle je fais des allusions et qui relate le moment où Loki rencontre Thanos entre la fin de Thor 1 et Avengers ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise ! ****Bonne lecture**

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**INFINITY RESET**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Avec un geste d'incompréhension, Peter Quill se retourna vivement en direction de Thor.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, Thanos a attaqué avec le plus parfait des hasards un vaisseau de réfugiés ?

\- Non, pas au hasard, lui répondit Loki qui l'observait, adossé à la paroi du fond de la salle, les bras croisé. J'avais le Tesseract.

Gamora haussa un sourcil.

\- Avoir une des pierres l'a attiré.

\- Je sais, répondit sombrement Loki. Si seulement j'avais su…

\- Mais comment tu as pu faire ça ? Le coupa Thor avec une incompréhension bien visible dans la voix. Comment tu as pu voler le cube cosmique et le cacher ?

Il semblait en colère et les Gardiens comprirent qu'il y avait des choses que les deux frères avaient apparemment besoin de remettre à plat. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'interposer dans leur discussion.

\- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, répondit Loki avec une franchise qui désarçonna son aîné.

\- En ouvrant la bouche ? En parlant ? Tu sais très bien parler habituellement il me semble !

Thor paraissait vraiment en colère et Loki frémit tout en murmurant du bout des lèvres.

\- Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris.

\- Quoi ? Compris quoi Loki ? Nous combattions à nouveau côte à côte, comme autrefois, pour une cause commune. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais encore agir de cette manière.

\- Justement… Comment tu as pu ne pas comprendre que je l'avais ? Tu sais, je te l'aurais dit si tu me l'avais demandé, mais là j'avais l'impression que j'allais te reperdre si je te l'avouais maintenant.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quand j'ai réveillé Surtur, le palais s'est disloqué en quelques secondes, répondit Loki en haussant un peu la voix. Si je ne l'avais pas pris, je ferais parti des débris.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Thor. Attends, je…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit son frère sur un ton plus apaisé avec un léger sourire.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je n'ai pas pensé à ça et ça veut dire que j'ai envoyé te faire tuer.

\- Je ne suis pas mort, lui répondit Loki avec un sourire un peu plus grand. Mais je n'ai pas pensé à Thanos à ce moment-là. Je me suis dis, que j'avais peut-être retrouvé mon frère et que… ça serait peut-être une bonne idée de survivre pour le rejoindre.

\- Loki, murmura Thor avec un peu de tristesse. Tu n'as jamais perdu ton frère. Malgré tout ce que tu penses, ajouta-t-il en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque, j'ai toujours vu uniquement mon petit frère en face de moi. Tu ne m'as jamais perdu. Comment j'aurais pu oublier tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble ? Mets-toi ça dans le crâne une fois pour toute, tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin.

Loki baissa les yeux, touché par les mots remplis de tendresse de son aîné avant de soupirer doucement.

\- Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas réfléchi. En revenant vers vous avec le Tesseract, j'ai attiré Thanos. Si je n'étais pas revenu…

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça, le coupa Thor sur un ton ferme et définitif tout en laissant sa main sur sa nuque. Maintenant il faut comprendre ce qu'il va faire pour le trouver et le faire payer.

\- Il veut mettre en place son plan ultime, avança Gamora. Il cherche les autres pierres.

\- Oui, répondit sombrement Loki, en posant une main sur celle de son frère pour la faire glisser de sa nuque. Il s'apprête à décimer la moitié de l'univers.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Peter. Vous pensez qu'il serait assez fou pour ça ?

\- Tu te rappelles qu'on parle de Thanos ? Demanda Rocket.

\- Nous devons empêcher ça ! S'exclama Gamora. Je connais Thanos depuis si longtemps. Il parcourt la galaxie sans relâche pour assouvir son grand projet. Passant de planètes en planètes pour décimer la moitié de la population… Massacre après massacre, il ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Gamora tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Loki. Lui savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il avait vu son rêve. Il avait perçu l'odeur de mort qu'il traînait derrière lui.

\- Si jamais, il récupère les six pierres d'infinités, commença l'Asgardien.

\- Il pourra exterminer la moitié de la galaxie d'un claquement de doigts, conclut Gamora en mimant le geste.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Demanda Peter. Je préfère le savoir loin personnellement.

\- Je croyais qu'on était les Gardiens de la Galaxie, lui répliqua Rocket le piquant au vif.

\- Oui, du coup qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- Oh, je t'en prie n'en rajoute pas. Ne me dites pas que vous avez tous envie de vous retrouver face à Thanos ?

\- Quill a peur ! Lança Drax.

\- Mais non pas du tout !

\- Tu parles ! Marmonna Rocket.

\- Parce que toi tu as envie de retourner le chatouiller peut-être.

\- Bon ça suffit ! S'exclama Gamora, agacée par l'attitude de ses amis. Vous n'avez pas entendus ? Il faut s'occuper de Thanos ! Et pour l'arrêter il faut savoir où il se rend.

\- Knowhere, souffla doucement Loki si parfaitement immobile que les autres avaient presque oublié sa présence.

\- Knowhere ? Vous voulez dire nulle part ? Demanda Mantis.

\- Non. Non. Knowhere c'est une planète, j'y suis allé, c'est nul ! Lui expliqua Peter.

Gamora plissa les yeux pour se remettre les idées en ordre.

\- Loki ? Pourquoi il se rendrait sur Knowhere ?

\- Parce que la pierre de réalité se trouve là-bas depuis des années, répondit Thor en farfouillant dans les réserves de nourriture.

Tout cela lui avait déclenché une fringale indescriptible.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? C'est notre nourriture ! S'exclama Peter.

\- On voit que vous ne connaissez pas l'appétit de mon frère, répondit Loki en se rapprochant.

\- La pierre est sur Knowhere ? Demanda Gamora.

\- Oui, à la garde d'un homme qui s'appelle le Collectionneur, répondit Thor en continuant de fouiller.

\- Idée brillante de l'avoir éloigné d'Asgard, lui répliqua son frère.

\- Elle ne vient pas de moi, lui lança Thor avec un léger sourire.

\- Je sais, mais l'explosion aurait été radicale, répondit Loki en grimaçant malgré lui pendant qu'il referma la main sur son poignet gauche.

Il avait essayé de l'ignorer, mais la douleur le rappelait à l'ordre dés qu'il le bougeait un peu trop.

\- Si ce type a la pierre, elle est en danger. Il faudrait être un idiot pour confier la pierre à cet homme ! S'exclama Peter.

\- Ou un génie, lui répondit Thor du tac au tac en croisant le regard de son frère.

Cette idée-là venait d'Odin qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas garder deux pierres dans un même lieu… Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, Odin n'était pas lui-même… Loki esquissa un léger sourire tout en soutenant son poignet douloureux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il ne va aussi tenter de s'emparer des autres ? Demanda Gamora tout en cherchant à suivre le raisonnement des deux frères.

\- Il y a six pierres dans l'Univers, répondit Loki en se rapprochant. Thanos possède déjà la pierre du pouvoir parce qu'il l'a volé il y a une semaine quand il a décimé Xandar.

\- Et il nous a volé la pierre de l'espace quand il détruit notre vaisseau en tuant la moitié de notre peuple, conclut Thor à la place de son frère dont il avait senti le malaise. Les pierres de l'esprit et du temps sont toujours sur Terre aux mains des Avengers.

\- Les Avengers ?

\- Une bande de… Commença Loki aussitôt coupé par son frère avec un léger sourire.

\- Ce sont leurs plus grands héros.

\- Comme Kevin Bacon ? Demanda naïvement Mantis.

\- Il fait peut-être parti de l'équipe, je ne les ai pas vus depuis un moment, répondit Thor sur le même ton entraînant une grimace d'incrédulité sur le visage de Peter. Quant à la pierre de l'âme personne ne sait où elle est ! On l'a même jamais vu !

A la mention de la pierre, Gamora frémit imperceptiblement pendant que son regard se perdit quelques secondes dans le vide. Loki fronça les sourcils, mais personne, à part lui, sembla remarquer l'étrange vacillement de son amie. Tous finissaient d'écouter Thor qui conclut avec assurance.

\- Ce qui fait qu'il ne peut pas s'en emparer. Ce qui fait qu'il va sur Knowhere. Ce qu'il fait qu'il s'emparera de la pierre de réalité. De rien.

Loki approuva d'un léger hochement de tête. Son frère était réellement loin d'être le barbare idiot qu'il aimait faire croire qu'il était. Il fallait être bien crédule ou naïf pour ne pas voir qu'il était bien plus que cela.

Gamora trouva elle aussi son raisonnement parfaitement logique. La jeune femme savait peut-être mieux que quiconque dans ce vaisseau la dangerosité que représentait cette perspective. Ils ne pouvaient laisser Thanos avoir trois des pierres en sa possession. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine pendant qu'elle prit la parole d'une voix ferme.

\- Il faut donc qu'on se rende tout de suite sur Knowhere.

\- Non, dit Thor il faut qu'on se rende sur Nidavellir.

A la mention de ce lieu, Loki redressa la tête, intrigué.

\- Vous venez d'inventer ce mot ! S'exclama Drax.

\- Tous les mots sont inventés ! Répliqua Thor, entraînant un autre sourire sur le visage de son frère.

Non, décidément, son aîné n'avait rien d'un idiot et il commençait à comprendre son raisonnement, ce n'était pas bête non plus. Grâce à sa rage, Thor avait réussi à repousser Thanos pour le sauver, mais il ne pouvait pas se contenter de ça s'il voulait l'emporter. Il lui fallait une arme et Nidavellir était la meilleure des destinations pour ça.

Parmi les Gardiens, ce fut Rocket qui réagit le premier.

\- Quoi ! Nidavellir existe ! S'exclama ce dernier en se rapprochant de Thor pour ne pas perdre une bribe de sa réponse. C'est le scoop du siècle ! C'est un endroit mythique ! On y fait les armes les plus effroyables pour tourmenter tout l'univers !

Thor s'amusa de la réaction de ce dernier. C'était vrai que les armes fabriquées là-bas étaient redoutables. Mjolnir avait été redoutable pendant longtemps, déclenchant la peur de ses ennemis avant même qu'il le brandisse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour y aller ! S'exclama Rocket toujours aussi enthousiaste. Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

\- Ce lapin dit vrai, c'est clairement le plus malin de vous tous.

\- Lapin ? S'étonna Rocket outré.

\- Seul le nain Eitri peut me fournir l'arme que je souhaite, leur expliqua Thor tout en cherchant l'approbation de son frère qui hocha la tête pour lui donner.

Puis, il se tourna vers Rocket tout en ajoutant sérieusement.

\- Vous êtes sûrement le capitaine.

\- Tu es très perspicace !

\- Vous semblez être un noble leader. Vous joindrez-vous à ma quête sur Nidavellir ?

\- Attends ! Laisse-moi demander au capitaine ! Je suis bête, c'est moi ! Ouais ça roule.

\- Magnifique ! Répondit Thor avec un grand sourire.

\- Euh… Tenta Peter pour attirer l'attention. Sauf que le capitaine c'est moi.

\- Silence ! Lui répliqua Rocket.

\- Lui c'est ma roue de secours.

Mais personne ne sembla se soucier de ses remarques. Thor se rapprocha de son frère sur lequel il se pencha.

\- Je dois trouver une arme pour me permettre de le vaincre.

\- Je sais. C'est une très bonne idée. Pars avec le lapin, je vais essayer de les aider sur Knowhere.

\- Loki, je pensais que tu allais venir avec moi.

\- Je ne serai pas d'une grande utilité là-bas.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves face à lui sans que je sois là. Si jamais, il…

\- Eh ! Je suis un grand garçon tu sais, le coupa son cadet.

\- Loki. Ne prends pas cet air avec moi, lui répliqua Thor avant de baisser la voix pour que son frère soit le seul à entendre. Il t'a torturé pendant un an. J'étais là quand son vaisseau est apparu, tu le sais. J'étais là quand il a failli te tuer. Je ne veux pas que…

\- Mais là je n'aurais pas de frère à protéger, lui répliqua son cadet avec un sourire en coin. Pars sur Nidavellir. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard.

Thor frémit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se séparer de son frère, mais il avait raison. Ces gens auraient sans doute plus besoin de ses pouvoirs que lui. Alors il capitula.

\- D'accord !

Loki lui sourit, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui souhaiter bonne chance, Thor l'attira contre lui pour le gratifier d'une accolade fraternelle rude, mais bienvenue. Loki frémit et plaqua la tête sur son épaule tout en posant les mains sur son dos. Chacune des marques d'affection de son frère étaient bonnes à prendre, surtout qu'il savait que l'affrontement sur Knowhere ne serait pas aussi simple. Cela pouvait très bien être la dernière.

Thor sembla arriver aux mêmes conclusions, puisqu'il murmura dans un souffle tout en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure brune de son cadet.

\- Surtout fais attention à toi. Ne le laisse pas te tuer petit frère.

\- Je te le promets, répondit Loki sans réfléchir.

Et ce fut que lorsqu'il entendit ses propres mots qu'il frissonna à l'idée d'être en train de lui mentir. Pourquoi lui promettre quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir ? Thanos était un tel monstre… Alors, il ferma les yeux se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son frère avant de rajouter.

\- Je ferais tout pour en tous cas.

Thor sourit et lui rendit l'étreinte.

Un peu en arrière, Peter laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? On pourrait reparler du fait de décider à ma place ce que fait mon équipage ?

Gamora qui savait mieux que personne combien cette étreinte était importante pour les deux frères, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Peter émit un « aïe » de protestation avec de soupirer.

\- D'accord, mais ils perdent de leur virilité là !

Thor et Loki se séparèrent et Thor laissa glisser sa main sur la nuque de son cadet pour la presser une dernière fois avant de tourner la tête en direction de Rocket.

\- Bon ! Alors on y va. Direction Nidavellir !

Tout en disant cela, il se dirigea droit vers la cabine de la navette, suivit par Rocket, ravi de l'aventure à venir. Rapidement, il le devança pour lui proposer avec un sourire ravi.

\- Vas-y installe-toi.

\- Euh ! Vous êtes sur mon vaisseau, tenta une nouvelle fois de s'imposer Peter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de…

Le regard de Thor l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase et il s'exclama d'exaspération.

\- Mais enfin de quel genre d'armes on parle là ?

\- Le genre qui tue Thanos, répondit Thor en se plantant face à lui.

\- On ne devrait pas tous avoir une arme comme ça ? Renchérit Peter en désignant aussi ses compagnons.

\- Non vous n'auriez pas la force de la manipuler. Vous corps s'écroulerait et votre esprit sombrerait dans la folie.

L'air décomposé que prit subitement Peter Quill, amusa Loki qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la scène hilarante malgré l'ombre qui était à deux doigts de les engloutir.

\- C'est normal que ça me donne encore plus envie d'y aller ? Demanda Rocket.

\- Pas tout à fait, répliqua Thor.

\- Si nous n'allons pas sur Knowhere et que Thanos s'empare d'une autre gemme, il deviendra tout puissant et invincible, dit Gamora.

\- Mais il l'est déjà, intervint Loki.

\- Et de toute manière, dit Rocket, nous avons deux vaisseaux de combat et tout un assortiment d'abrutis donc on applique ce qu'ils ont dit. Je pars sur Nidavellir avec Thor et Groot pendant que vous, vous aller sur Knowhere récupérer cette pierre avant l'autre dingue et voilà ! C'est cool ?

\- C'est cool, admit Peter en soupir.

\- Trop cool ! Répliqua Thor avec un grand sourire qui amusa Loki.

Thor se dirigea d'un bon pas en direction de la navette pendant que Peter murmura à Rocket.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe tu sais. Je sais que tu veux aller avec lui pour ne pas tomber sur Thanos.

\- Eh ! Je te signale que tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça à ton capitaine Quill.

Peter lui fit les gros yeux, mais ce dernier s'en moqua.

\- Allez amène-toi Groot et laisse-moi un peu tomber ce jeu vidéo.

Ce dernier s'exécuta pendant que Loki fit un sourire à son frère.

\- Ne le laissez pas toucher à une commande si vous voulez arriver en un seul morceau.

Thor émit un léger rire et s'assit sur le fauteuil passager. En quelques manœuvres bien précises, Rocket boucla la navette et il l'éjecta. En voyant l'autre appareil s'éloigner, Loki dut lutter contre l'horrible sensation de venir de dire adieu à son frère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger Infinity War**_

**Un geste, juste un geste, juste avoir assez de forces pour se redresser, pour reprendre le combat et pour le sauver...**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour EmilieKalin dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "Un Loki pas mort dans IW (on peut rêver, non ?) alors bien sûr cela sera un UA, mais les perso doivent rester dans le canon."**

**Bon le seul problème c'est qu'au départ je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un OS sauf qu'en fait, je me suis emporté et que ce ****vœu**** est devenu un monstre à multiples chapitres ! Eh oui, je ne sais pas si au final tu l'avais deviné, mais le monstre sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps et bien le voilà... humm... Le fandom n'est pas si obscur on dirait**

**Bon et en plus voilà que je me mets au titre anglophone tient... **

**PRECISION : A la fin du premier chapitre, vous avez sans doute remarqué que Gamora a reconnu Loki. Leur rencontre se trouve dans ma fic "Entre les mains de Thanos" à laquelle je fais des allusions et qui relate le moment où Loki rencontre Thanos entre la fin de Thor 1 et Avengers ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise ! ****Bonne lecture**

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**INFINITY RESET**_

_**Chapitre 4 **_

Une certaine tension resta dans le vaisseau des Gardiens même après le départ de la navette. Peter brisa le silence le premier en soupirant.

\- Je vais rentrer les coordonnées de Knowhere.

Mantis, qui comprit que Gamora et leur nouvel associé avaient sans doute des choses à se dire, attrapa le bras de Drax pour l'éloigner.

Loki ne perçut pas son geste. Son regard était resté bloqué par le hublot, même si la navette avait disparu au milieu des décombres. Les décombres de l'appareil sakaarien qui flottaient autour d'eux avec les centaines de corps des asgardiens morts à cause de lui. Gamora s'approcha de son ami, posant une main sur son bras pour tenter de le détourner de ce spectacle effroyable.

\- Tout est de ma faute, murmura Loki.

\- Ne dis pas ça, le détourna Gamora.

\- Ne me donne pas ta pitié maintenant, alors que tu ne l'as pas fait avant, dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle. C'est ce qui rendait ce qu'on se disait si fort et important pour moi.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne donne ma pitié qu'aux faibles. Cela ne te concerne pas, mais tu n'es pas responsable.

\- Si je m'étais laissé mourir au lieu d'utiliser la pierre pour m'enfuir ou si je n'étais pas revenu égoïstement sur ce vaisseau, je ne serais pas à l'origine de la mort de la moitié de… mon peuple, ajouta Loki après une légère hésitation.

Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais totalement senti à sa place, mais tout avait changé depuis que Thor l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui redonnant sa place à ses côtés.

\- Tu te serais condamné à la mort ou à la solitude éternelle ?

\- Quelle importance ! Ces gens ne seraient pas morts. Mon frère ne serait pas en danger.

\- Loki… Est-ce que tu crois qu'il ne souffrirait pas plus de te savoir mort ou de penser qu'il n'a pas d'importance pour toi, alors que lui t'aime de tout son être ? J'ai compris pourquoi tu espérais tant qu'il vienne te chercher. Il t'aime.

\- Je sais… Moi aussi…

\- Alors ne te tourmente pas inutilement. Pour l'instant vous êtes en vie tous les deux. C'est la seule chose qui compte tu ne penses pas ?

Loki hocha la tête et son amie fit glisser sa main le long de son bras gauche s'immobilisant juste au-dessus de son poignet lorsqu'elle le sentit trembler légèrement de douleur.

\- Maintenant viens par là que je m'occupe de ce poignet.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, ma magie va le faire guérir. Ce n'est pas très important.

\- Loki. Je sais ce que c'est de voir dans la douleur quelque chose qui nous prouve qu'on est vivant, mais si je l'immobilise il ne te fera pas aussi mal au moindre mouvement… Et je t'assure que c'est bien aussi parfois de ne pas avoir mal.

\- Gamora, je…

\- Quoi ? Faut que je te rappelle combien de tes blessures j'ai déjà soigné ?

\- Non, répondit Loki. Si tu n'avais pas été là…

\- Ne dis pas ça, viens par là.

Loki lui adressa un sourire en réponse avant de la suivre. Gamora le fit asseoir sur une banquette, avant de se pencher pour remonter doucement sa manche. Loki frémit et se pinça les lèvres à cause de la douleur. La jeune femme observa le ton violacé de sa peau et fit glisser ses doigts délicatement dessus.

\- C'est un écrasement. C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Il sait comment briser les os.

\- Ça oui…

\- Et mon geste devait être assez idiot pour que cela le mette en colère et qu'il me tue.

Gamora frémit. Se sacrifier pour son frère, pousser Thanos à le tuer pour que plus jamais il ne lui fasse endurer ce qu'il avait subi pendant un an, c'était bien dans sa nature, dans sa vision de voir les choses. Elle lui fit ouvrir les doigts pour voir si le reste de sa main n'était pas lésé, puis répondit simplement.

\- Je vais l'immobiliser.

\- Est-ce que tu as arrêté de souffrir toi aussi ? Lui demanda abruptement Loki en rebondissant sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant.

Gamora parut surprise et redressa la tête, croisant le regard de son ami.

\- Tu étais si mal, bien plus que moi-même, ajouta Loki

\- Oui, je crois que oui… Peter, les Gardiens… Ma vie a pris une autre tournure…

\- Tant mieux, tu le mérites.

\- Et toi non ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'y ai cru tu sais. J'ai hésité à revenir sur ce vaisseau, mais quand mon frère a traversé la pièce pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être le droit à une seconde chance, alors je l'ai laissé comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé… Et regarde où j'en suis… Je préfère autant avoir mal que de commencer à espérer, de commencer à me sentir heureux et de tout perdre dans la seconde suivante.

Gamora leva la main et chassa une larme naissante au coin de son œil droit.

\- Ne regrette pas ce moment. Chéris-le, il te donnera de la force et tu as retrouvé ton frère. Rien que ça, c'est quelque chose que personne ne pourra t'enlever, même pas ce monstre. Maintenant ne bouge pas, je vais te mettre une attelle.

L'asgardien ne dit rien, touché par les mots de son amie, pendant qu'elle chercha dans la trousse de soin ce qui pourrait l'aider pour maintenir son poignet en place. Gamora ne fut pas plus bavarde que lui pendant qu'elle appliqua une crème réputée apaisante pour atténuer la douleur avant de lui bander solidement pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Prendre soin de lui semblait si naturel. Loki ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'elle s'affairait avec précaution. Une fois qu'elle jugea le pansement assez résistant, ses doigts glissèrent à sa taille où elle s'empara de son poignard à double lame. Loki frémit lorsque la lame jaillit du manche pour trancher la bande. Cette arme-là, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier que ce soit le jour où Thanos avait obligé la jeune femme à le poignarder ou ce dernier jour, cette dernière fois où il l'avait vu et ce dernier geste qu'il avait fait pour la protéger.

Gamora le sentit frémir, mais elle prit le temps de bien finir son pansement avant de lever la tête vers lui.

\- Ça devrait tenir. Dis-moi si tu as trop mal.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est parfait.

Gamora hocha la tête et redescendit prudemment sa manche, murmurant sans oser croiser son regard.

\- Tu sais pendant tout ce temps, je me suis demandé ce que tu étais devenu et j'ai prié pour que tu sois en vie et en sécurité quelque part.

Loki frémit une nouvelle fois et glissa sa main sur la joue de son amie pour lui redresser la tête et la forcer à croiser son regard.

\- Moi aussi… J'espérais que tu avais trouvé la volonté de te sortir de ses griffes. Je suis heureux de voir que c'est le cas et puis, je suis sûr que Quill a de bons côtés.

Gamora sourit.

\- Oui… avec lui je me sens… vivante. Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire grand-chose, c'est même un peu stupide.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, dit Loki en se levant. Crois-moi, cela ne l'est pas.

L'asgardien se leva et se pencha pour remercier son amie en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. C'était une vraie marque d'affection, mais ce contact lui permis de comprendre pourquoi elle semblait aussi soucieuse. Loki ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, mais certaines choses ne se contrôlaient pas vraiment. Il se redressa, faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître et s'éloigna.

Gamora resta assise pour ramasser le matériel médical et quand ses doigts prirent son poignard pour le ranger, un flot de souvenir l'assaillit. Elle entendit à peine Peter venir la rejoindre.

\- Gamora, tu sais si ce sont des grenades de types explosives ou lacrymogènes parce que je pensais en mettre une ou deux dans ma ceinture pour la bataille, mais je tiens quand même à mes…

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard si soucieux et sérieux que Peter s'immobilisa. Sur un air grave, Loki l'entendit murmurer juste avant de se trouver trop loin pour entendre.

\- Ecoute, je veux te demander une faveur. D'une manière ou d'une autre notre route nous mènera à Thanos…

Loki n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'entendre la suite de toute manière. Il savait ce qui tournait dans sa tête. Il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir tant cette perspective lui faisait du mal, mais il savait. Il avait compris en la remerciant. Il avait su. La pierre de l'âme n'était pas perdue pour tout le monde. Gamora avait une piste. Elle s'en était approchée, prêt, trop prêt, mais elle avait refusé de la donner à Thanos… Une pensée l'avait traversé et elle avait renoncé… Une pensée à laquelle il était associé… Comme le destin était étrange.

\- Vous êtes si tourmenté.

Loki sursauta, surpris d'être interrompu dans ses pensées et son regard tomba sur l'étrange alien aux antennes d'insectes.

\- Vous ressentez les émotions des gens ? Lui demanda Loki pour engager la conversation.

\- Oui… Et il émane tellement de choses de vous. Cela me terrifie et m'intrigue à la fois.

\- On dirait le résumé de ma vie, dit Loki en lui tendant la main.

Mantis la regarda et comprit qu'il était prêt à se livrer si elle souhaitait répondre à ses questions.

\- Il est si étrange de passer sa vie à être observer comme une étrangeté avant de se rendre compte que vous êtes un monstre.

\- Vous ne ressemblez pas à un monstre, dit Mantis. Votre frère ne pourrait pas vous aimer autant.

Loki fut désarçonné par la logique qu'elle venait de mettre dans sa réponse. Il baissa la main, mais elle l'attrapa, se plongeant quelques secondes dans son esprit avant de le lâcher en hurlant. Mantis s'écroula et Loki plongea pour la récupérer. La jeune femme haletait et pleurait.

Son cri alerta les autres Gardiens qui se précipitèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Drax inquiet.

Il se pencha pour relever son ami pendant que Loki se redressait aussi tout en plaquant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Il ne fallait pas qu'elle me touche. Je suis désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Rugit Peter, retenu de justesse par Gamora.

\- Non, dit Mantis en retrouvant son souffle. Ce n'est rien. Il ne m'a rien fait mais… toute cette douleur, toutes ses souffrances… Comment vous pouvez encore tenir debout ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Loki.

Il y avait une vraie question dans ses mots et Loki sentit qu'elle le plaignait. Comme il détestait cette impression. En plus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre. Alors, il coupa court à la conversation en faisant demi-tour avant de se faufiler dans la courtine.

Peter marmonna.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, il va…

\- Non, laisse-moi faire, le coupa Gamora avant de s'enfiler dans le même corridor que Loki.

Elle le retrouva devant un hublot, observant les traînées lumineuses de l'hyperespace, les bras croisés.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser me toucher. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal… Comme à tous les autres, mais…

Un tremblement parcourut le corps de Loki qui baissa la tête en croisant les bras. Gamora se rapprocha et, pour seule réponse noua ses bras autour de lui, le ramenant contre elle. Loki se laissa faire, plaquant sa joue sur l'épaule de son amie qui le berça doucement.

\- Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal, elle a juste été surprise. Personne ne peut se préparer à la douleur que tu portes en toi.

\- J'ai fini par détruire tous ceux que j'ai aimés, est-ce que tu crois que… je peux lui avoir dit adieu à lui aussi ?

\- Non ! Non ! Le détourna Gamora en continuant à le bercer en lui serrant la nuque. Ne pense pas à ça.

Loki frémit et se redressa. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire pendant que, du bout des doigts, elle chassa une larme au coin de ses yeux. Il la laissa faire une nouvelle fois. Ses mains avaient toujours eues une vertue apaisante. Loki prit une inspiration et murmura à voix basse.

\- Je le ferais si son bras tremble.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Gamora.

\- Ce que tu as demandé à Quill… Si son bras tremble, je le ferais à sa place, mais promets-moi que tu feras la même chose. Je ne veux plus redevenir son prisonnier. Si jamais, je me retrouve à sa merci…

\- Je tirerai en plein cœur, tu ne te sentiras pas partir.

\- Merci, répondit Loki en se penchant vers elle pour lui donner une accolade.

Gamora ouvrit les bras et se blottit en retour contre lui, tout semblait si simple avec lui. Ils se comprenaient. Ils s'étaient toujours compris en fait. Depuis le premier jour où Thanos l'avait poussé à le rejoindre dans sa cellule pour le torturer. Depuis ce jour où elle avait refusé de le faire, quelque chose s'était passé. Ils se comprenaient. C'était comme ça et là, pendant qu'il la remerciait d'être prêt à le tuer pour que plus jamais il ne subisse ce que ce monstre lui avait fait subir, elle se rendit compte aussi qu'il était encore épuisé. La jeune femme serra ses mains un peu plus contre son dos et l'entraîna avec elle pour le faire asseoir sur le sol. Loki redressa la tête intriguée, mais Gamora fit glisser une main dans sa chevelure brune pour ramener sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Trop de choses tournent encore dans ta tête et le dernier affrontement a été violent, murmura-t-elle en effleurant les marques violacées dans son cou. Dors un peu, je suis là.

Loki lui adressa un léger sourire, partageant sans le savoir la pensée que tout était simple entre eux et qu'ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard. Alors, il lui obéit, laissant son corps se détendre et ses yeux se fermer. Gamora l'accompagna dans son endormissement en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Le trajet allait durer au moins trois au quatre heures, elle pouvait bien lui accorder cette pause.

De l'autre partie de l'appareil, Peter avait les yeux rivés sur la courtine par laquelle Loki puis Gamora avaient disparu. Les mains sur les hanches, il se retourna en direction de ses amis.

\- Mais pourquoi ils ne reviennent pas ?

\- Je sens comme de la tendresse, répondit Mantis.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le baiser, affirma Drax en hochant la tête. Tu sais je peux aller voir comme je sais me rendre invisible.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas te rendre invisible et vous racontez n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Peter en se dirigeant à son tour en direction de la courtine.

D'un pas leste, il s'y engouffra, s'immobilisant avec un air incrédule en découvrant Gamora assise sur le sol dans un coin, tenant Loki endormi, la tête sur sa poitrine. Quill écarta les bras en un signe qui prouvait à quel point cette situation lui paraissait incongrue.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Baisse d'un ton. Je lui offre un peu de repos.

\- Non, mais c'est dormeur ce type ?

Gamora lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Après le combat qu'il a mené et celui qui nous attend, il a besoin d'un peu de repos.

\- D'accord, mais là il est… Il est… Il est…

Peter mima le fait que la tête de Loki reposait sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Celle-ci soupira.

\- Oui, il est dans mes bras, mais arrête de te faire des idées.

\- Je me fais des idées ?

\- Totalement ! Va donc vérifier le plan de vol.

\- Le plan de vol ? Pendant que toi tu…

\- Ne finit pas cette phrase. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'endort dans mes bras et il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre que de l'amitié.

\- Mais Mantis parle d'un baiser et…

\- C'était un leurre… Pour m'attirer à lui, pour me dire adieu et me voler mon arme ce baiser.

\- Je ne comprends rien.

\- Le plan de vol, lui répliqua Gamora.

Peter soupira, mais comme elle lui certifiait que ce n'était rien et qu'il lui faisait confiance, ce n'était peut-être pas si grave. A nouveau seule, Gamora caressa doucement la joue de Loki toujours endormi. Oh, elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que pour Quill… Absolument pas. C'était différent parce qu'ils partageaient une relation unique rempli de douleur, de souffrance mais aussi de compréhension, d'acceptation de l'autre et d'amitié profonde presque fraternelle. Cela venait sans doute des conditions de leur rencontre, Gamora ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais la jalousie de Quill était si déplacé… Elle voulait juste qu'il se repose et qu'il reprenne des forces, car après, le combat s'annonçait rude.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger Infinity War**_

**Un geste, juste un geste, juste avoir assez de forces pour se redresser, pour reprendre le combat et pour le sauver...**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour EmilieKalin dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "Un Loki pas mort dans IW (on peut rêver, non ?) alors bien sûr cela sera un UA, mais les perso doivent rester dans le canon."**

**Bon le seul problème c'est qu'au départ je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un OS sauf qu'en fait, je me suis emporté et que ce ****vœu**** est devenu un monstre à multiples chapitres ! Eh oui, je ne sais pas si au final tu l'avais deviné, mais le monstre sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps et bien le voilà... humm... Le fandom n'est pas si obscur on dirait**

**Bon et en plus voilà que je me mets au titre anglophone tient... **

**PRECISION : A la fin du premier chapitre, vous avez sans doute remarqué que Gamora a reconnu Loki. Leur rencontre se trouve dans ma fic "Entre les mains de Thanos" à laquelle je fais des allusions et qui relate le moment où Loki rencontre Thanos entre la fin de Thor 1 et Avengers ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise ! ****Bonne lecture**

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**INFINITY RESET**_

_**Chapitre 5**_

Dans un silence presque de plomb, le vaisseau des Gardiens de la Galaxie passa en vitesse subsonique aux abords du champ d'astéroïdes qui bordait Knowhere. Peter fit tourner l'appareil sur la gauche avant de l'enfiler dans une galerie, s'attendant presque à voir surgir Thanos et son armée, mais tout était calme, presque trop... Dés qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, un étrange malaise s'empara de Loki qui vacilla, à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

Depuis qu'il était enfant sa magie savait comment envoyer des messages d'alarme à son corps, parfois de manière particulièrement violente, mais efficace. C'était une perception déroutante et qui lui avait demandé du temps pour la comprendre et l'accepter, mais là, le message était clair. Ils étaient en danger. De la main, il se cramponna à un fauteuil avant de tourner la tête en direction de Gamora. Cette dernière perçut son malaise lorsqu'il murmura.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas. Il faudra faire preuve de prudence.

Peter lui tourna un étrange regard pendant que l'appareil s'enfonçait plus loin dans la galerie.

\- Bien sûr que ça ne va pas… Thanos est là… Quelque part, j'aurais pu dire la même chose !

Gamora lui donna une tape sur le bras, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses humeurs prendre le dessus. Elle connaissait la valeur de Peter, son courage, mais il avait ce don de pouvoir devenir exaspérant en une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être désinvolte. Comme Loki, la jeune femme avait pleinement conscience de ce qui était en train de se jouer et quand leur regard se croisèrent, elle y lut la même chose que dans ses pensées : trouver cette pierre ou mourir, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Pendant ce temps, l'appareil continuait à s'enfoncer dans les méandres de la curieuse planète et Peter comprit soudainement tout l'enjeu de ce qui était en train de se jouer. Son air devint sérieux pendant qu'il s'adressa à son équipe tout en sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Cela me semble bien désert.

\- Je capte des mouvements dans le troisième secteur, répondit Drax en contrôlant ses appareils.

\- Ouais, je les détecte aussi, on va se poser par là, conclut Peter pendant que Gamora sentit une boule se nouer au creux de son ventre.

La jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise, presque au point d'en être réellement malade, mais elle devait ne pas le montrer et rester forte. Un frisson la parcourut. Il se dégageait une telle menace de toute cette planète. Cependant, alors qu'elle tentait toujours de se maîtriser, elle ressentit une étrange vague de chaleur accompagnée de quelques mots qui détendirent un peu ses muscles si crispés qu'ils en étaient presque douloureux.

\- _Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là._

Gamora tourna la tête en direction de Loki qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Oui, il était là et même si une certaine appréhension ne la quittait pas, la jeune femme savait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le vaisseau des Gardiens se posa au seuil de l'entrée de la tanière du Collectionneur. Peter descendit en tête, suivit par ses amis dont la plupart ne firent pas attention aux quelques mots susurrés par Loki quand il descendit à son tour de l'appareil.

\- Il est là…

Tous sauf Gamora qui ne put retenir un frisson. Bien sûr qu'il était là, avant eux… Il avait la gemme de l'espace, n'importe quel trajet ne durait plus qu'une fraction de seconde.

Le groupe progressa prudemment. Tout était silencieux, définitivement trop silencieux et, en se rapprochant, ils se mirent à percevoir des voix. Des voix dont une qu'ils reconnurent tous : celle de Thanos.

Le Titan Fou était réellement là, sur Knowhere. Il était arrivé bien avant eux. C'est pour cela que tout était trop silencieux. Il trainait un tel manteau de mort derrière lui que le silence suivait ses pas.

Peter garda la tête du groupe. Des gens censés seraient remontés dans leur appareil pour faire demi-tour et disparaître sans attirer la colère du Titan Fou, mais ils n'étaient pas réputés pour être totalement censés. Même si Thanos était là, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait la pierre. En étant assez habile, ils pourraient très bien lui subtiliser au nez et à la barbe puis disparaître avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'utiliser une autre de ses gemmes. C'était un pari osé, Peter en avait conscience, mais il n'était pas venu ici pour reculer.

Plié en deux, il continua à progresser en direction des voix, invitant son équipe à le suivre même si ces derniers ne semblèrent pas avoir le même souci de discrétion que lui, car plus ils s'approchaient, plus les voix étaient nettes… C'était bien Thanos qui était là… Dans cette pièce, à portée d'armes…

Loki sentait son aura. Cette cruauté froide qui émanait de chacun de ses propos. Maléfique iridescence qui contaminait quiconque s'approchait de lui, le condamnant à une agonie infernale. Tout son être lui hurlait de s'enfuir tant qu'il le pouvait encore, de partir le plus loin possible de cette planète, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il ne ferait pas demi-tour, pas cette fois. Il refusait de fuir. Trop longtemps, il avait pensé que l'esquive était la bonne solution pour tout, trop longtemps il s'était fourvoyé. En prenant la décision de revenir vers Thor, il avait arrêté de fuir et quand les bras de son frère l'avaient enveloppés dans une étreinte remplie de tendresse, il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais fuir. Thor était là, quelque part, en route pour Nidavellir à la recherche d'une arme qui pourrait le vaincre. Gamora était là, avec lui, deux pas en avant et il reconnaissait cette détermination sans faille malgré la peur qui lui serrait le ventre. Il ne reculerait pas. Il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Cette fois, il ne s'enfuirait pas.

En effet, juste deux pas devant Loki, Gamora ne pouvait nier que son estomac se nouait un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. Entendre la voix caverneuse de Thanos résonner dans le silence de mort de la petite planète suffisait à lui déclencher la nausée. Elle aurait aimé être loin, très loin de cet endroit, mais elle connaissait son projet final mieux que quiconque. Elle savait ce qu'il ferait s'il avait ces pierres. Il ne pouvait pas les avoir ! Peu importait sa survie, si l'univers tout entier basculait dans l'horreur, elle n'aurait que si peu d'importance.

En tête, Peter finit de se baisser en deux au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. L'antre du Collectionneur était vide, mais ce dernier n'était pas seul. Thanos était là, surplombant l'homme de toute sa hauteur. Son pied sur son torse, prêt à lui briser les os d'une simple pression. Il semblait lui réclamer la pierre et l'autre répétait qu'il ne l'avait pas avec une voix étranglée.

Cherchant un plan, Quill leva le point pour faire signe à ses coéquipiers de s'arrêter derrière lui, mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention et Loki lui murmura en passant à côté de lui.

\- Quelle autorité naturelle, mon frère avait peut-être raison, vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas le lapin le chef ?

Peter lui fit les gros yeux et tenta de rattraper ses amis. Gamora avait doublé tout le monde pour se rapprocher au plus prêt et observer Thanos en train de malmener le Collectionneur. Mais rapidement, le chef des Gardiens comprit que c'était de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il devait se méfier. Drax fixait Thanos avec une rage aveugle qui le rendait effrayant, murmurant pour lui-même qu'aujourd'hui il allait payer pour la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Peter tenta bien de le raisonner, mais son ami n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on peut raisonner avec facilité. Il était bien trop focalisé sur sa vengeance pour réfléchir et il était hors de question d'attaquer Thanos sans avoir l'ébauche d'un plan.

\- Drax ! Non attends ! Attends encore ! Drax ! Essaya-t-il de le retenir.

Mais son ami semblait ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Sa main glissa à sa botte et il récupéra son poignard, prêt à se jeter sur Thanos pour venger sa famille assassinée. Peter tenta une nouvelle fois de le retenir en cherchant des arguments qui pourraient le retenir, mais tout était inutile, il semblait bien décidé à charger, ignorant tout le reste. Il devait l'arrêter avant que tout parte en vrille. D'un bond, au mépris de sa propre sécurité, Quill sauta en direction de son ami, plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine pour tenter de le retenir, mais Drax n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son surnom de Destructeur. Il était prêt à tout détruire pour atteindre Thanos et lui faire payer la mort de ses proches.

\- Attends ! Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il n'a pas la pierre. Il faut qu'on trouve la pierre avant ! Une fois qu'on aura la pierre, on pourra l'attaquer.

\- Oui… Sembla comprendre Drax avant de frémir de rage en ajoutant. Non, c'est maintenant.

\- Non Drax attends, tenta une dernière fois de le raisonner Peter.

Il était vraiment difficile de lui faire entendre raison. Toujours un peu en arrière, Loki lui lança un léger regard avant de se concentrer sur la scène. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Collectionneur savait pertinemment ce que Volstagg et Sif venaient lui confier ce jour-là. Il connaissait la valeur de l'éther. Il faisait même parti de ceux qui avaient rêvé de collectionner toutes les gemmes de l'Infini. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Il ne l'aurait pas revendu et de toute manière, si c'était le cas, pourquoi Thanos était toujours là si la pierre n'y était plus ? Il les sentait ces pierres. C'était ce qui l'avait emmené directement sur le vaisseau sakaarien, causant la mort de la moitié des réfugiés asgardiens. Ce n'était pas normal, que faisait-il ici si la pierre ne l'était pas ? Si…

Les pensées de Loki furent interrompues par la ruade de Drax qui tenta de repousser Quill pour attaquer Thanos et par l'intervention de Mantis qui le toucha pour l'apaiser et l'assuquer au moins quelques minutes. C'étaient vraiment d'étranges compagnons d'armes ces Gardiens de la Galaxie, mais Gamora leur faisait confiance. Sauf que Mantis endormit Drax sans que personne ne juge nécessaire de le retenir et que sa lourde carcasse s'écrasa au sol dans un grand bruit métallique. Loki soupira pendant qu'ils se baissèrent tous et que Thanos redressa la tête. Bravo, maintenant il savait qu'il n'était pas seul… Et le malaise de Loki s'amplifia.

D'un geste brutal, Loki le vit balancer le Collectionneur dans une de ses cages vides avant de se diriger à pas lourd vers eux. Peter tenta de mettre ses idées en ordre pendant qu'il bandit son arme, essayant de retrouver par la même occasion un peu de son autorité.

\- Ok ! Bon alors Gamora et Mantis vous prenez sur la droite et…

Mais Gamora bondit de sa cachette sans se soucier de ce qu'il venait de dire, le faisant souffler d'exaspération.

\- Non, j'avais dis à droite !

\- Gamora non, tenta de la retenir Loki, mais la jeune femme était tout aussi déterminée que Drax.

Il était trop tard. Loki observa son amie se diriger avec détermination en direction de Thanos et son malaise le reprit violement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais la voix de Quill le tira de ses pensées.

\- Bon et vous, vous savez faire quoi ?

\- Oh… Pleins de choses !

\- Parfait, alors au point où nous en sommes, faites ce que vous voulez !

Pendant ce temps, sans ralentir et laissant s'exprimer cette boule au ventre qui n'avait cessé de grandir, Gamora fondit sur Thanos avec une détermination sans faille. Laissant exprimer toute la rage qu'elle avait pour ce monstre qui lui avait tout prit avant de la transformer en assassin, elle lui porta de violent coup de lames, ne se déstabilisant pas quand il brisa sa lame. Elle parvint même à lui porter un coup à la gorge et brandissant son poignard à double lame, elle les fit jaillir avant de lui planter dans le cœur.

Peter observait le combat avec un mélange d'admiration et d'angoisse pendant que Loki chancela doucement portant une main à son front. Quelque chose n'allait véritablement pas… Il aurait dû la retenir, l'aider, lui faire comprendre de ne pas bondir comme ça, lui dire que la vengeance n'était pas un bon moteur… C'était un moteur qui vous consumait comme la fureur, la colère, les remords, le deuil… Tout ça, c'était des moteurs, mais pas des bons… Cela faisait faire des erreurs. Loki était bien placé pour le savoir. Trop longtemps il avait laissé ces sentiments destructeurs prendre le dessus et cela ne lui avait entraîné que plus de douleurs et de souffrances. Il aurait dû la retenir, mais il était bien trop tard !

Face à son adversaire, Gamora rompit le contact tout en restant sur ses gardes et observa Thanos émettre de sinistres gargouillements avant de s'effondre à ses pieds. La jeune femme retint son souffle. Est-ce qu'elle avait réussie ? Après toutes ses années, est-ce qu'elle venait enfin d'assouvir sa vengeance ? De tuer ce monstre dont le visage hantait encore tous ses cauchemars ? En lui demandant « pourquoi toi ? » le Titan Fou finit de s'écrouler sur le sol, rendant lentement son dernier souffle pendant que les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune femme. C'était un monstre. Il l'avait battu, endoctriné, torturé… Il l'avait laissé se faire violenter pour l'endurcir, lui avait fait mettre, dans d'atroces souffrances, tous ces implants qui lui donnaient ses capacités extraordinaires. Il avait fait d'elle sa chose, son assassin le plus efficace. Il avait fait d'elle la femme la plus meurtrière de toute la galaxie, pourtant, il l'avait élevé aussi. Il avait bien été cette sorte de figure paternelle étrange, même s'il était immonde et cruel. Il l'avait sauvé, elle qui était maintenant la seule survivante de son peuple, car malheureusement, Thanos n'avait pas été le seul à vouloir exterminer le peuple de Zen-Whoberi et il ne restait rien, plus rien de son monde désormais… à part elle… C'était étrange ce mélange de joie et de tristesse, cette envie de rire et de pleurer qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Une envie de pleurer qui la submergea lorsqu'il lui tendit la main en l'appelant « sa fille » avant de s'écrouler et de rendre son dernier soupir. Les jambes de Gamora cédèrent et elle s'écroula à ses côtés. Ça devait être fait, pour le salut de l'univers, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça pourrait lui faire aussi mal. Elle qui pensait ne plus rien ressentir pour lui. Comme c'était faux au final ! … Et comme c'était paradoxal ! Pourquoi elle était en train de pleurer pour lui ? Pourquoi son arme venait de lui échapper des mains ?

Un peu en arrière, Peter se redressa pendant que le Collectionneur se mit à applaudir en hurlant « magnifique » et que Drax se relevait.

\- C'est du rapide ! S'exclama Peter, un peu étonné de la mort rapide de leur ennemu alors qu'il possédait deux pierres.

Gamora ne répondit rien, mais à l'arrière Loki frémit, tendant une main en direction de Quill.

\- Nous sommes en danger.

\- Il est mort ! Lui rétorqua ce dernier.

\- Non ! C'était un piège ! Il a la pierre ! Rétorqua Loki une fraction de secondes avant que tout change autour d'eux, révélant la vérité.

Peter ouvrit la bouche, mais bloqua, incapable de lui répondre pendant la réalité se matérialisait autour d'eux. L'antre du Collectionneur avait été dévasté par une attaque violente. Des câbles pendaient dans tous les sens, les vitrines étaient brisées et des flammes crépitaient au quatre coin de la pièce. Nulle part, il y avait une trace du propriétaire des lieux, ni âmes qui vivent. Quand au Titan Fou sa voix se mit à résonner dans toute la pièce.

\- Est-ce ce la tristesse que je ressens ma fille ? … Je savais que j'avais encore une place dans ton cœur… mais on ne peut jamais en être sûr.

Gamora redressa la tête en frémissant, le souffle court. Une peur sournoise s'insinua brutalement en elle. Elle aurait dû comprendre que c'était trop facile, qu'elle ne pouvait pas le vaincre de la sorte. Il était bien plus fort, bien plus terrifiant, bien plus maléfique. Ils étaient en danger, tous en danger. Pire, à cause de son erreur de jugement, c'était maintenant tout l'univers qui était en danger !

\- La réalité est souvent bien décevante, ou du moins, elle l'était, ajouta Thanos en apparaissant devant la jeune femme à nouveau debout pour lui faire face.

Gamora soutint son regard pendant que Thanos brandit son gant, qui portait maintenant trois pierres.

\- Maintenant, la réalité peut être telle que je la souhaite.

\- Tu savais que je viendrais.

\- J'y comptais, nous avons besoin de parler mon enfant !

Gamora tenta de se baisser pour empoigner sa lame, mais le Titan fut plus rapide. D'un geste, il la cramponna avant de la lever du sol. Ses bras et ses jambes battant de manière ridicule dans les airs. Elle était en sa possession, le pire était à venir maintenant.

En voyant leur amie à la merci de ce monstre, Drax fut le premier à réagir. Loki tenta bien de le retenir, cherchant un plan qui pourrait les tirer tous de ce mauvais pas, mais cela ne servait à rien. En poussant un hurlement de rage, Drax fonça sur Thanos.

Mais ce dernier, utilisant la pierre de réalité, le mis hors d'état de nuire en le découpant en cube avant de se retourner comme Mantis qu'il transforma en pantin désarticulé qui s'écroula en s'étalant sur le sol.

Loki comprit qu'il devait agir. Il savait ce qui était en jeu. Il savait ce que Gamora tentait de cacher. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. A son tour, il bondit hors de sa cachette, prenant appui sur une caisse et fonçant sur Thanos.

\- Toi ici petit Dieu, quelle surprise !

\- Ce ne n'est pas la dernière !

\- Tu m'amuses asgardien !

Thanis sourit et brandit son gant, le frappant de son rayon pour le pulvériser, mais ce n'était qu'un leurre qui s'éparpilla en dizaines d'étincelles. Thanos grogna. Il avait presque oublié que ce paria était un bon magicien. En effet, le vrai Loki était déjà sur lui. Sa dague lui entailla profondément le bras au-dessus du gant et Thanos poussa un cri, relâchant sa prise sur Gamora qui se tortilla pour se libérer. La jeune femme tomba au sol et tenta de reprendre son arme, mais Thanos rugit et donna un violent coup de poing à Loki, trop prêt de lui pour l'éviter. Son corps encaissa le choc et alla rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le Titan se désintéressa de lui et agrippa de nouveau Gamora avant qu'elle ne lui échappe.

\- Allons, vous avez oublié que faire équipe contre moi ne vous porte pas chance ?

Après avoir secoué la tête pour tenter de rendre sa vision moins floue, Loki se redressa en chancelant et Thanos se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui. Gamora sentit le danger et poussa un cri pour le prévenir.

\- Loki ! Ecarte-toi !

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Le jeune homme vacillait toujours. Son souffle lui revenait mal. Sous la magie des pierres, l'une des barres de fer, transformée en lance, traversa les airs à une vitesse fulgurante. Loki leva bien les mains pour invoquer un bouclier protecteur, mais celle-ci le brisa et la barre s'enfonça brutalement dans son côté droit, le propulsant contre le mur du fond. Gamora hurla de nouveau et Thanos ricana.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es toujours aussi touché par ce qui peut lui arriver. Il est toujours aussi pathétique, ma fille.

\- Je te tuerai.

\- J'en doute !

Sous le coup de la douleur, Loki sentit l'ombre l'entourer. Il tenta de résister, mais c'était peine perdue. Il se sentait trop faible pour lutter et une pensée lui traversa l'esprit avant de perdre connaissance. Il avait échoué… Il avait tenté de la protéger, mais il avait échoué. Secrètement, il espéra que Quill puisse tenir sa promesse, puis le noir l'emporta sur tout le reste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger Infinity War**_

**Un geste, juste un geste, juste avoir assez de forces pour se redresser, pour reprendre le combat et pour le sauver...**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour EmilieKalin dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "Un Loki pas mort dans IW (on peut rêver, non ?) alors bien sûr cela sera un UA, mais les perso doivent rester dans le canon."**

**Bon le seul problème c'est qu'au départ je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un OS sauf qu'en fait, je me suis emporté et que ce ****vœu**** est devenu un monstre à multiples chapitres ! Eh oui, je ne sais pas si au final tu l'avais deviné, mais le monstre sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps et bien le voilà... humm... Le fandom n'est pas si obscur on dirait**

**Bon et en plus voilà que je me mets au titre anglophone tient... **

**PRECISION : A la fin du premier chapitre, vous avez sans doute remarqué que Gamora a reconnu Loki. Leur rencontre se trouve dans ma fic "Entre les mains de Thanos" à laquelle je fais des allusions et qui relate le moment où Loki rencontre Thanos entre la fin de Thor 1 et Avengers ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise ! ****Bonne lecture**

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**INFINITY RESET**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

Les bras ballants, hébété, Peter se tenait là au milieu de ce champ de ruines qu'était devenu Knowhere. Le jeune homme était perdu et ne savait même pas comment interpréter ce qui venait de se passer. Bouleversé par cette promesse qu'elle le suppliait de tenir, les jambes chancelantes et les doigts qui tremblaient, il s'était mis à pleurer de désespoir avant de presser la détente. Oui, il avait appuyé. Sur l'insistance de la femme qu'il aimait, il avait appuyé sur cette fichue détente, mais le Titan Fou avait utilisé la pierre et il n'avait même pas pu tenir la plus importante des promesses qu'il lui avait faites… Son ricanement sinistre avait été le reflet de son échec. Il avait échoué… Et maintenant… Maintenant, il avait disparu, emportant la jeune femme avec lui.

A sa disparition, Drax et Mantis reprirent leurs apparences normales en gémissant, un peu traumatisés par cette étrange expérience.

Au ralentit, toujours sous le choc d'avoir lamentablement échoué à la fois à récupérer la pierre et à protéger la femme qu'il aimait, Peter se baissa pour ramasser l'arme de sa compagne. Une lame qui était tout ce qui lui restait… Elle avait disparu. Il avait perdu. Il avait tout perdu et il se retrouvait, là, tout seul au milieu de ce champ de ruines. Tout seul et totalement désemparé. Il avait perdu le seul combat qu'il aurait dû gagner.

En boitillant, Drax se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé.

Peter lui tourna un air toujours hébété, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à encaisser le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'en serait sans doute pas sorti avant de longues minutes si Mantis n'avait pas poussé un hurlement.

\- Venez vite !

Peter sembla brutalement sortir de sa torpeur et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait à genoux devant le corps de Loki.

\- Merde, marmonna Peter en enjambant les débris pour la rejoindre.

Le corps de l'Asgardien était écroulé sur un côté et la barre lui avait transpercée le torse au niveau du côté droit de part en part. Inconscient, il semblait saigner abondamment. Mantis posa une main sur son front.

\- Il est vivant ? Demanda Peter interpellé par la blancheur de ses lèvres.

\- Oui. Il souffre.

\- Ça je m'en doute, murmura Peter en s'agenouillant à son tour. Tu peux lui faire reprendre conscience ?

\- Mais il va avoir tellement mal que son cœur pourrait ne pas l'encaisser.

\- Oui, mais c'est aussi un sorcier. La personne la mieux placée pour s'aider, c'est lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si… Commença Mantis.

\- Aide-moi à l'asseoir, demanda Peter à Drax en la coupant.

Les deux amis redressèrent le jeune homme blessé et Peter se surprit à passer le bras derrière ses épaules pour le caler contre lui.

\- Allez, réveille-le.

Mantis soupira et posa une main sur son front.

\- Réveille-toi !

Sous l'impulsion de la jeune femme Loki se réveilla en sursaut et ses yeux papillonnèrent pendant qu'il émit une longue plainte de douleur. Son corps se mit à trembler et il referma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de maîtriser sa douleur.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Peter en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue. Il faut rester avec nous Loki. Si je vous arrache ce truc du corps vous allez saigner à mort.

\- De quoi ? Marmonna Loki à demi-conscient.

\- Il faut m'aider. Ça risque de vous tuer.

\- Quelle importance ? Demanda ce dernier en entrouvrant les yeux.

\- Thanos a kidnappé Gamora. Vous êtes son ami non ? Il faut survivre pour nous aider à la sauver !

\- Elle… Elle vous avait demandé de la tuer pour que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Quoi ? Comment vous… Enfin… Il ne l'a pas permis. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'a demandé de faire ça.

\- Elle a une piste…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La pierre de l'âme…

\- La pierre perdue ? Alors raison de plus pour tenir bon. Donnez-nous un coup de main magique pour…

Peter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la tige métallique disparut du corps de Loki, ne laissant qu'une blessure profonde et sanguinolente sur laquelle Mantis plaqua instantanément ses mains en frémissant à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentit en le touchant.

\- Je vais avoir du mal à marcher, murmura Loki en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Peter, un peu gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, lui répliqua Drax.

Loki lui adressa un hochement de tête de remerciement et ferma les yeux, cherchant à rester conscient malgré la douleur grandissante. Ce n'était pas qu'il aurait du mal à marcher, c'était plutôt que pour le moment, il en était incapable. Peter, qui le tenait toujours contre lui, sentait ses muscles se crisper sous la douleur et son souffle irréguliers. Il lui pressa l'épaule pour tenter de l'encourager. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent trop longtemps ici.

\- Allez Loki, Je vais vous aider. Debout !

Mais cette fois, il n'obtint pas de réponses.

\- Loki ?

Il lui tapota la joue mais n'eut pas plus de résultat. Son regard se posa sur Mantis qui soupira.

\- Il est trop faible pour rester conscient.

\- D'accord, alors il faut vraiment qu'on fiche le camp d'ici, répondit Peter surprit lui-même de se sentir inquiet pour l'homme à l'agonie dans ses bras.

OoooO

Thor était perdu dans ses pensées pendant qu'il était sur le chemin de Nidavellir avec ses deux étranges compagnons. C'était dur à expliquer, mais il avait l'impression qu'au final, il n'aurait pas dû accepter de se séparer de son frère. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ressenti sa souffrance et une présence qui l'avait ébranlé, celle de ce Titan Fou. Est-ce que Loki s'était retrouvé face à lui sur Knowhere ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû être à ses côtés pour l'aider à affronter ce monstre qui le hantait depuis des années ? Est-ce qu'il était encore une fois à l'origine de cette souffrance qui l'avait ébranlé ? Probablement, comme il en était la cause depuis de trop nombreuses années. Une cause qui avait presque irrémédiablement séparé les deux frères. Si Loki n'avait pas fait le choix de revenir vers lui sur ce vaisseau, s'il n'avait pas fait ces quelques pas pour le prendre dans ses bras, Thor n'aurait su… Il n'aurait jamais su les mois de torture en continue, les appels au secours sans réponse… C'était terrible en y repensant… Tout ce que Loki avait enduré sans que lui, son grand frère ne le comprenne et là… Il souffrait… Ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression, c'était réel. Il souffrait et Thor n'était pas à ses côtés, comme toujours, il n'était pas à ses côtés…

D'une oreille distraite l'asgardien suivait, en même temps, la conversation entre le lapin et le groot, l'épatant par sa connaissance de la langue de l'être végétal avant de passer sur ce qui lui importait, une arme pour détruire Thanos, pour lui faire payer tous les morts et toutes ses souffrances qu'il ressentait.

\- Quand nous arriverons tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même. La forge de Nidavellir exploite la puissance de feu d'une étoile à neutron. C'est là que mon marteau est venu au monde. Un endroit remarquable, ajouta-t-il pendant que le souvenir d'un autre endroit tout aussi remarquable et qu'il avait dû sacrifier s'imposa dans son esprit.

A cet instant, Thor serait prêt à tout donner pour revenir en arrière, pour avoir à peine quinze ans et pas d'autres préoccupations que de faire le mur avec son frère pour aller jouer dans le Grand Lac d'Asgard. Comment pouvait-il en être là aujourd'hui ? Comment pouvait-il avoir tout perdu ?

Rocket sentit la tristesse et la nostalgie dans les propos de l'asgardien et prit une inspiration.

\- Ok, il est temps de jouer au capitaine.

Rocket se rapprocha, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux machines.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère ?

\- J'y peux rien… C'est mon petit frère.

\- Ouais. Mais il est grand.

\- Ça n'empêche pas de mourir.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre que ton père et ta sœur.

\- Ils sont morts.

\- Mais tu as encore ta maman ?

\- Tuée par un elfe noir.

\- Un meilleur ami ?

\- Poignardé en plein cœur.

\- Ouais… Je comprends que tu sois inquiet au final. Mais dis-moi tu es sûr d'être le meilleur placé pour cette mission commando ?

\- Absolument, répliqua Thor tentant presque de se convaincre lui-même pendant que l'émotion montait doucement en lui. Fureur, vengeance, colère, deuil, remords sont de fabuleuses motivations. Ça nous donne un seul but. Je suis parfaitement opérationnel.

Rocket soupira. S'il ne s'était pas mis à pleurer, il aurait presque pu le croire.

\- Ouais, mais ce Thanos dont on parle, c'est le dur de dur de la galaxie.

Thor frémit en pensant subitement aux cicatrices sur le corps de son frère, aux tortures qu'il lui avait infligé, à sa main à deux doigts de lui briser la nuque et à cette vague de douleur qu'il venait de percevoir à nouveau.

\- Oui, mais il ne s'est jamais retrouvé face à moi.

\- Ah si justement !

\- Ah oui, mais jamais deux fois, répliqua Thor dont le sourire tentait de cacher les larmes. Je ne savais pas qui il était. Je n'étais pas préparé et… je vais avoir un nouveau marteau ne l'oubli pas.

\- Ouais, enfin j'espère qu'il fera le poids.

Thor frémit, parvenant enfin à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions pendant que tout se mettait en place dans sa tête avec une logique implacable.

\- Entre nous mon lapin, j'ai 1500 ans. J'ai tué au moins deux fois plus d'ennemis que ça et la plupart aurait vraiment adoré me tuer, mais aucun n'a réussi. Je ne suis en vie que parce que le destin veut que je le sois. Thanos n'est que le dernier d'une longue lignée de salopards et sans doute le dernier à subir ma vengeance parce que le destin le veut ainsi.

\- Et si jamais tu te trompais.

\- Eh bien, si je me trompe… J'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre.

Et à ce moment-là… à ce moment précis les larmes revinrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu empêcher sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire… Cette vague de douleur avait été si violente… Il aurait aimé puiser de la force dans le fait de retrouver son frère, mais est-ce qu'il avait encore quelqu'un à retrouver ? Pour le moment, rien n'était moins sûr et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Rocket le regarda s'éloigner pour s'asseoir un peu plus loin pendant qu'il fouilla dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un œil artificiel qu'il tendit à Thor tout en marmonnant.

\- Eh bien si le destin veut vraiment que tu descendes cette pourriture, il te faudra plus qu'un œil mon pote.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Thor en faisant tourner le globe oculaire artificiel entre ses doigts.

\- A quoi ça ressemble ? Un abruti a perdu un pari contre moi sur Contraxia.

\- Il t'a filé son œil ?

\- Non, il m'a filé 100 crédits, mais je me suis faufilé ce soir là dans sa chambre et j'ai volé son œil !

\- Je te remercie mon lapin !

Thor fit la moue, mais pourquoi pas. Deux yeux valaient mieux qu'un. Il retira son cache œil en pensant à son père et à la remarque de Loki notant leur ressemblance, puis enfila la prothèse dans l'orbite vide avant de se passer une tape sur la tempe pour la mettre en place. C'était plutôt agréable de revoir avec deux yeux sauf qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Je serai toi j'aurais lavé ce truc avant, pour le faire sortir en contrebande j'ai du… Oh, nous sommes arrivés ! Annonça Rocket, coupé dans sa phrase.

\- Je crois que ce truc fonctionne pas je vois le ciel tout noir, marmonna Thor en secouant la tête.

\- Ça vient pas de l'œil, rétorqua Rocket subitement sur le qui-vive.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, répondit Thor pendant que l'appareil progressait entre les anneaux de métal froid et fixes. L'étoile a disparu et les anneaux sont gelés.

OoooO

Un peu brutalement, Drax déposa le corps de Loki toujours inconscient sur l'une des tables de l'appareil. Peter le détailla et tenta de le ranimer en lui donnant une gifle.

\- Hey Loki ! Faut revenir avec nous !

\- Arrête ! S'indigna Mantis.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne le frappe pas !

\- Je tentais de le ranimer.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, il agonise.

\- Tu ne dramatises pas un peu là ?

\- Non, il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faut le soigner rapidement et lui faire un vrai pansement.

La jeune femme passa ses mains sur le bras de Loki cherchant à savoir comment l'aider.

\- Bon pour lui faire un pansement, il faut le déshabiller et comment on le sort de là ? Demanda Quill en détaillant la tunique en cuir du blessé.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, en s'y mettant à trois, Peter et ses amis parvinrent à retirer le haut du costume de Loki. En découvrant la véritable ampleur de sa blessure, Peter devint subitement moins désinvolte. Elle était grave et le sang qui coula sur la table et le sol, lui arracha un frison. Il était réellement mal en point, Mantis ne mentait pas, il agonisait. Mais surtout, ce qui finit de faire disparaître toute moquerie, furent les longues stries et les cicatrices qui bardaient son torse. La main de Peter suivit une entaille profonde le long d'un de ses poumons et il demanda sans avoir envie de connaître la réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des marques de torture, répondit Drax.

\- Thanos, répliqua Mantis affairée à soigner sa blessure.

Peter pensa subitement à la phrase qui lui avait lancé Gamora

\- _Il est sans doute la personne dont mes mains ont le plus baigné dans son sang…_

Et un frisson le parcourut.

\- On peut le sauver ?

\- Il est faible, mais il lutte. Sa résistance est étonnante, répondit Mantis heureuse d'être parvenu à contenir l'hémorragie.

\- Pour avoir résisté à ça, il a fallu qu'elle le soit, répliqua sombrement Peter en posant une main sur l'épaule de Loki. Allez, ça va aller Loki, on est là… ça va aller.

...

C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait : sentir autant de douleur en ayant l'impression de ne pas savoir, de ne plus savoir où il était. Généralement, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Est-ce qu'il était en danger ? Est-ce que Thanos était encore là ? Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de Loki en un tourbillon douloureux quand il ouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard.

Mantis, qui était toujours à côté de lui se redressa pendant que Peter se rapprocha vivement de la table.

\- Hey ! Doucement Loki !

Peter avait perçu la panique dans certains de ses gestes et il prit l'une de ses mains pour le calmer avant de se mettre dans son champ de vision.

\- Doucement Loki ! Doucement !

\- Quill ?

\- Oui, vous vous rappelez ? Tout va bien Loki.

Mantis s'approcha elle aussi, caressant avec douceur ses cheveux pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Loki lui adressa un sourire de gratitude tout en essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

\- Thanos ?

\- Parti avec Gamora… Et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ce salopard !

Peter se recula pour contrôler sa rage pendant que les idées de Loki commencèrent à se remettre en place. Il avait reprit brièvement connaissance sur Knowhere avant de sombrer. La douleur était toujours là, mais elle lui paraissait moins violente. Loki fit courir sa main sur son torse, grimaçant de se voir torse nu, mais appréciant de sentir la bande sous ses doigts. Ils l'avaient soigné, c'était pour cela qu'il avait moins mal.

\- Ce salopard la détient et je ne sais même pas où aller pour la sauver ! Sans compter ce qu'il est capable de lui faire !

\- Non, il ne lui fera rien, répondit Loki en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la table.

Son geste lui entraîna un vertige assez désagréable et il s'agrippa au rebord de celle-ci le temps qu'il passe.

\- Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ?

\- Il a besoin d'elle pour le mener à la pierre de l'âme.

\- D'accord. Et après ?

\- Après. Il va envoyer son Ordre Noir sur Terre pour avoir les deux autres pierres, si ce n'est déjà fait. Les Avengers tenteront de résister, mais ils ne feront pas le poids.

\- Même Kevin Bacon ? Demanda Mantis sérieusement.

Loki prit un air interrogateur et Peter chassa sa question d'un geste de la main.

\- Non ce n'est rien, mais quand il aura les pierres ce sera trop tard. Il faut l'intercepter avant.

\- Je suis bien d'accord

\- Et on fait ça comment ?

Loki tendit la main et une carte de la galaxie apparut.

\- Il a demandé à ses troupes de ramener les pierres sur Titan… C'est de là qu'il veut lancer son grand projet et c'est là, que nous allons le faire tomber, dit Loki.

\- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous.

\- C'est tout le problème de me toucher, répondit Loki en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les marques violettes dans son cou. Ça m'ouvre vos pensées, même les plus secrètes.

Peter qui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à descendre de la table, la retira prestement, ce qui amusa le jeune dieu. Quill mit donc sa main sur sa hanche et lui demanda en tentant de garder une certaine prestance.

\- Alors cap sur Titan ?

\- Cap sur Titan, répondit Loki un léger sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger Infinity War**_

**Un geste, juste un geste, juste avoir assez de forces pour se redresser, pour reprendre le combat et pour le sauver...**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour EmilieKalin dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "Un Loki pas mort dans IW (on peut rêver, non ?) alors bien sûr cela sera un UA, mais les perso doivent rester dans le canon."**

**Bon le seul problème c'est qu'au départ je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un OS sauf qu'en fait, je me suis emporté et que ce ****vœu**** est devenu un monstre à multiples chapitres ! Eh oui, je ne sais pas si au final tu l'avais deviné, mais le monstre sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps et bien le voilà... humm... Le fandom n'est pas si obscur on dirait**

**Bon et en plus voilà que je me mets au titre anglophone tient... **

**PRECISION : A la fin du premier chapitre, vous avez sans doute remarqué que Gamora a reconnu Loki. Leur rencontre se trouve dans ma fic "Entre les mains de Thanos" à laquelle je fais des allusions et qui relate le moment où Loki rencontre Thanos entre la fin de Thor 1 et Avengers ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise ! ****Bonne lecture**

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**INFINITY RESET**_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Pendant que Peter entrait les coordonnées pour calculer le saut jusqu'à Titan, Loki eut une étrange impression. Une impression qui concernait Nidavellir et Thor. Un frisson, qu'il ne put retenir, remonta le long de son échine pendant que ses pensées se tournèrent en direction de son frère.

\- Je t'en prie… Tu dois réussir ta quête, mon frère. Nous avons besoin de cette arme pour vaincre ce fou…

OoooO

Si Thor ne perçut malheureusement pas les encouragements de son frère, il comprit en revanche assez rapidement qu'obtenir une nouvelle arme ne serait pas si facile qu'il l'espérait. Pour la première depuis 10 000 ans la Grande Forge des Nains était à l'arrêt, le bruit des marteaux avait cessé et les nains étaient morts… Tous les nains… Tous les nains, sauf Eitri qui le prit d'abord pour un ennemi avant que Thor comprenne qu'elle drame il s'était joué entre les murs des Forges d'Or…

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était les Nains qui avaient forgé le gantelet que brandissait le Titan Fou, le vrai gantelet, pas ce simulacre qu'Odin avait mis un jour dans la Salle des Trésors en expliquant à son fils que faire croire en sa possession était une protection pour tout l'Univers. Au plus haut de la Gloire d'Asgard, ils étaient peu nombreux les ennemis à prendre le risque des les attaquer de front. Même Thanos, aussi fou qu'il était, savait qu'il fallait mieux éviter de s'approcher. Alors, faire savoir qu'ils avaient le gantelet, cet objet qui permettait de toucher et de canaliser le pouvoir des pierres sans en mourir, était une protection pour tous.

Mais voilà, les illusions ne durent qu'un temps, Loki ne le contredirait pas là-dessus et Thanos avait compris. C'était un faux, c'était un leurre. Jamais Odin n'avait vraiment demandé aux Nains de construire une telle arme alors lui, le grand Titan, il allait le faire.

Les Nains avaient résisté vainement et ils avaient ployé devant sa cruauté, sa barbarie et sa folie. Ils lui avaient fabriqué ce gant et y avaient laissé leurs vies. Seul Eitri était là, encore en vie, mais mutilé et marqué à vie par la barbarie de ce monstre.

Tout paraissait perdu, mais Thor n'était pas du genre à renoncer ! Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il n'était pas venu ici pour baisser les bras. Il avait expérimenté la force de Thanos. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de revenir sans arme. Il lui fallait cette lame pour le vaincre, cette hache… Cette arme royale, sans doute la plus puissante de tout Asgard. Une arme capable si terrible, qu'elle serait capable d'invoquer le Bifrost. Stormbreaker… Rien que le nom était un avertissement… Il ne pouvait rentrer les mains vides, surtout qu'il savait que Loki était là, face à ce monstre et qu'il comptait sur lui. Il ne rentrerait pas les mains vides, dut-il mettre sa vie en jeu.

Il allait la remettre en route cette forge !

Oui… Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il allait la remettre en route, produire cette arme et la planter en plein cœur de Thanos tout en le regardant droit des les yeux. Il la voulait sa vengeance ! Il voulait voir la vie quitter son regard. Il voulait que ce monstre comprenne qu'il avait perdu et qui était en train de lui donner la mort. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était fait, qu'il avait fait pour Heimdall et tous ces innocents qui avaient crus que le pire était derrière eux. Thanos était un monstre qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer femmes et enfants. Thor avait juré de les venger, de lui faire payer par sa vie, ses actes de cruauté. Il avait hâte de se retrouver face à lui parce que c'était fois il serait prêt. Thanos pouvait commencer à trembler. Il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

Mais avant, il fallait faire redémarrer la forge des nains, froide et silencieuse depuis trop longtemps. Ses premiers essais furent concluants, mais trop faibles et lorsqu'il remplaça le mécanisme par son propre corps, quand il sentit les rayons cosmiques brûler sa peau lui arrachant des cris de douleur inhumains, il garda cette pensée à l'esprit. Il ne reculerait pas. Il lui fallait cette arme… Pour venger Heimdall, pour venger son peuple, pour lui faire payer toutes les tortures infligées à son frère, pour lui faire payer celle qu'il venait encore de lui faire endurer, il lui fallait cette arme. Revenir sans, était admettre sa défaite.

Il n'y avait plus de place pour la défaite…

Il reviendrait avec ou il ne reviendrait pas et la douleur explosa dans son torse, lui arrachant un hurlement de souffrance plus grand encore pendant qu'il s'écroula sur le sol, presque mort… pendant que la lame de la hache était enfin coulée dans le moule… L'arme la plus puissante de tout l'univers prenait enfin vie grâce à son sacrifice. Un sacrifice peut-être pas si inutile que cela quand l'arme se mit à léviter, lorsque que des éclairs se mirent à la parcourir et que les doigts de Thor, pourtant inerte, bougèrent doucement comme pour l'appeler à lui…

OoooO

Au même moment, à des années lumières de là, l'appareil des Gardiens de la Galaxie était en route pour Titan. Loki, de nouveau habillé, se cramponnait au siège de Peter qui contrôlait les données de vol. Sa main libre était plaquée sur sa poitrine. Sa peau était si livide qu'il donnait presque l'impression d'être translucide. Quill avait bien essayé de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui et qu'il ferait mieux de se reposer, mais il avait vite compris pourquoi il était ami avec Gamora, il était aussi borné qu'elle. Il avait donc baissé les bras, après tout ce n'était pas son problème.

L'asgardien, soucieux de ce qui pouvait se passer, avait refusé avec obstination de s'allonger. Les soins de Mantis et sa magie lui permettait de tenir debout pour le moment, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter ses nouveaux alliés.

Des alliés qui parlaient de tout et de rien lorsque Loki perçut un hurlement qui le fit vaciller, un cri strident semblant venir de l'intérieur qui lui déchira le cœur en deux et lui coupa le souffle. Loki finit de blêmir et ses jambes cédèrent. Dans un réflexe, il se cramponna au fauteuil pour ne pas s'écrouler comme une masse et se laissa tomber assis sur une caisse. Un long tremblement le parcourut avant de s'en prendre à ses doigts.

En le voyant s'écrouler, Peter se redressa de son siège et en fit le tour pour se pencher sur lui.

\- Eh ! ça va ? Je vous avais dit que vous aviez besoin de repos. Nous ne serons pas sur Titan avant au moins deux bonnes heures.

\- Non… Ce n'est rien, je vais bien, bredouilla Loki sans oser lever la tête pour le regarder.

Comment pourrait-il le regarder ? S'il le faisait, il savait qu'il craquerait, qu'il lui dirait ce qu'il venait de ressentir… Cette douleur là n'avait rien à voir avec ses blessures. Elle venait de ce cri, ce cri qui résonnait encore lui… Elle était morte… Pour une raison ou une autre, elle avait accepté de le mener à la pierre et elle était morte… Ce cri venait d'elle, de cette amie dont il venait de percevoir la terreur et la souffrance avant que tout ne cesse… Tout sauf le noir, la nuit et la mort… Elle était morte… Elle qui avait été son point de repère, son ancrage dans la torture, elle était morte entre les mains de ce monstre. Il lui avait promis d'être là pour elle, de la protéger en retour, mais il avait échoué… comme d'habitude il avait échoué. Lui qui aurait tant voulu lui rendre le soutien et la force qu'elle lui avait insufflé pendant un an, tout était réduit à néant. Elle n'était plus désormais qu'une autre de ses victimes.

Loki sentit bien la main inquiète de Quill lui presser l'épaule, mais il avait l'impression de ne plus être avec eux dans ce vaisseau. Il était là-bas, auprès d'elle… Elle dont le corps brisé reposait au pied d'une falaise aux rochers acérés… Une mort atroce pour une femme dont la force n'avait d'égal que le courage et la vaillance. La main de Quill le secoua un peu plus, mais Loki était toujours loin du vaisseau, s'agenouillant au côté du corps de Gamora, tendant une main pour lui fermer les yeux tout en murmurant un « je suis désolé » qui fit naître une larme sur sa joue, puis, il s'écroula vers l'avant.

Dans le vaisseau, Quill récupéra le corps de Loki avant qu'il ne frappe le sol pour l'allonger dan ses bras.

\- Eh ! Loki !

Il dégagea deux de ses mèches de ses cheveux, mais se figea. Il était inconscient. Incrédule, Peter releva la tête en direction de Drax et de Mantis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore ?

\- Une douleur… violente… Lui répondit Mantis.

\- Il a besoin de repos, conclut Drax.

\- Ouais, surtout si on tombe sur Thanos.

...

Loki ouvrit les yeux en gémissant doucement. Il se souvenait de ses impressions, de cette vision qu'il savait tristement réelle. Il se souvenait de la falaise, du corps de Gamora et de cette impuissance à protéger les gens qu'il aimait de la mort. Il cligna des yeux et observa le plafond métallique. C'est vrai qu'il était toujours à bord de cet appareil avec ces « Gardiens de la Galaxie » auquel il n'aurait sans doute pas la force d'annoncer la vérité. Elle était leur amie. Ils étaient étranges, mais ils paraissaient unis et le jeune homme était heureux de voir qu'elle avait pu avoir cette chance de se construire une autre vie. Ils s'aimaient. Non, il ne pouvait pas leur annoncer de cette façon, pas à l'orée de la bataille qui s'annonçait. Gamora comprendrait, elle aurait fait la même chose. D'ailleurs, oui, la bataille était proche. Il fallait qu'il se prépare.

Loki se redressa donc sur un coude, grimaçant quand sa blessure se rappela à lui. Il avait dû perdre connaissance et ils l'avaient allongé là, sur cette banquette, le recouvrant avec une couverture. Loki sourit. Ce n'était pas des mauvais alliés, ils n'avaient juste pas conscience de ce qui les attendait.

En continuant à grimacer, il passa en position assisse. Sa main se porta à sa blessure se disant avec ironie qu'il pourrait mettre son malaise sur le compte de sa faiblesse et pas sur le fait qu'il savait que Gamora était morte, victime de ce bourreau qui le hantait depuis des années. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les idées assez claires pour inventer un mensonge crédible, ce qui était d'une étrange ironie pour le dieu de la malice.

Un dernier effort et il se retrouva debout. A son premier pas, il chancela dangereusement, mais se rattrapa en soupirant. Au moins, les vertiges le laissaient tranquilles pour le moment. C'était une demi-victoire. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse s'il voulait les aider à affronter Thanos.

D'un pas mesuré, il traversa les courtines du vaisseau pour gagner le cockpit dans lequel se trouvaient ses trois partenaires. A son entrée, Mantis lui jeta un regard inquiet auquel il répondit par un sourire avant de s'approcher du fauteuil de Peter qu'il saisit d'une main pour se maintenir debout.

\- Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda ce dernier sur un ton étrangement inquiet qui interpela l'asgardien.

\- A merveille ! Répliqua Loki, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Magnifique ! Parce que c'est le moment d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens, lui répondit le pilote en faisant jaillir l'appareil de l'hyperespace. Nous sommes arrivés !

Loki redressa la tête tout en se cramponnant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre à cause de la décélération. Devant eux, une planète apparut. Une planète sans vie, désertique, morte… Et sans qu'il ne comprenne tout à fait pour quoi, un long frisson remonta le long de son échine.

S'il en jugeait par le silence pesant qui régna d'un coup dans le cockpit, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir la marque de la mort laissée dans son sillage par Thanos dans la destruction de cette planète.

Sans dire un mot, Peter vérifia différentes mesures sur ses écrans et Loki comprit quelle question il était en train de se poser.

\- Il n'est pas là, répondit-il à son interrogation muette.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Peter en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous sommes les premiers. Thanos n'est pas ici, ni l'un de ses… « enfants », grimaça le jeune homme en pensant à chacun des membres du sinistre Ordre Noir.

Peter perçut le frisson qu'il ne put retenir et comprit très exactement à quoi il était en train de penser, mais il fit mine de l'ignorer, tapotant sur ses écrans tout en marmonnant.

\- Comment vous pouvez savoir ? Mes instruments de mesures ne fonctionnent pas.

\- Je suis beaucoup plus fiable que vos machines, répondit Loki avec un sourire narquois qui le rendit subitement particulièrement exaspérant aux yeux de Peter.

Le jeune dieu perçut parfaitement ses émotions et s'en amusa tout en ajoutant sans quitter des yeux la planète morte.

\- Etre les premiers va nous permettre de nous préparer. Il faut se poser dans un coin caché.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut, dit Peter en désignant un espace à l'abri des regards derrière de grandes structures en ruines.

\- Parfait !

...

Avec dextérité, Peter fit manœuvrer l'appareil pour le poser derrière des débris suffisamment grands pour ne pas le rendre visible tout de suite par de futurs ennemis en approche.

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva autours de l'appareil dont la porte s'ouvrit. Avec prudence, les occupants en descendirent, observant leur environnement. Loki leur avait bien affirmé qu'ils étaient les premiers sur place, mais Peter ne se sentait pas tranquille pour autant.

Toutefois, il se rendit rapidement compte que leur nouvel allié avait raison. La planète n'était qu'un champ de ruines désertique.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de marcher dans un charnier ? Demanda Peter sans vraiment attendre de réponses.

\- Parce que c'en est un, lui répliqua Loki qui ressentait toute la fureur et la folie qui avait mené à la destruction de cet endroit.

\- Il y a tant de douleur qui résonne encore, frémit Mantis.

\- Mais tout est mort, dit Drax.

\- Pourtant la cité était magnifique, leur répondit Loki.

D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître un mirage redonnant forme l'espace de quelques secondes à la ville somptueuse. Quand il disparu, le contraste frappa encore plus brutalement les Gardiens de la Galaxie, faisant subitement comprendre à Peter tout l'enjeu de ce qui allait se jouer ici.

\- Il faut qu'on l'arrête, conclut ce dernier en serrant plus fort la crosse de son arme à sa taille.

Loki allait lui répondre lorsqu'un bruit attira leur attention : le bruit d'un moteur ! Tous ensembles, ils levèrent les yeux, découvrant l'un des appareils de la flotte de Thanos qui venait de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère. Peter sentit la boule au creux de son estomac se nouer un peu plus. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer, mais subitement, un élément l'intrigua.

\- Dites, c'est moi où il rentre trop vite dans l'atmosphère ?

\- Non, répondit Loki en le prenant par l'épaule. Il va s'écraser !

Dans un même élan, les quatre partenaires plongèrent plus loin pour s'abriter derrières des blocs de pierre pendant que l'appareil finissait son entrée fracassante, se disloquant sur le sol, plus qu'il ne se posa dans un grand nuage de fumée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger Infinity War**_

**Un geste, juste un geste, juste avoir assez de forces pour se redresser, pour reprendre le combat et pour le sauver...**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour EmilieKalin dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "Un Loki pas mort dans IW (on peut rêver, non ?) alors bien sûr cela sera un UA, mais les perso doivent rester dans le canon."**

**Bon le seul problème c'est qu'au départ je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un OS sauf qu'en fait, je me suis emporté et que ce ****vœu**** est devenu un monstre à multiples chapitres ! Eh oui, je ne sais pas si au final tu l'avais deviné, mais le monstre sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps et bien le voilà... humm... Le fandom n'est pas si obscur on dirait**

**Bon et en plus voilà que je me mets au titre anglophone tient... **

**PRECISION : A la fin du premier chapitre, vous avez sans doute remarqué que Gamora a reconnu Loki. Leur rencontre se trouve dans ma fic "Entre les mains de Thanos" à laquelle je fais des allusions et qui relate le moment où Loki rencontre Thanos entre la fin de Thor 1 et Avengers ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise ! ****Bonne lecture**

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**INFINITY RESET**_

_**Chapitre 8**_

Quand tout redevint un peu plus calme, Peter fut le premier à se redresser. Il enfila son masque et lança un regard à ses amis.

\- Ne leur laissons pas le temps de se reprendre.

\- Non, attendez, je pense qu'il ne faut pas se précipiter. Quelque chose ne va pas, je… tenta de les retenir Loki, mais Drax et Mantis s'étaient déjà rués à la suite de Peter.

L'asgardien laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Non, mais attendez. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Thanos n'a pas pour habitude d'écraser ses vaisseaux…

Bien évidement, aucun de ses nouveaux partenaires n'entendit cette réflexion qu'il avait voulu pleine de bon sens.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un finira par m'écouter ? On ne peut pas toujours foncer dans le tas !

Pourtant, cela semblait bel et bien la manière d'agir de Peter Quill et de sa bande : foncer et réfléchir après.

Non loin de sa position, le vaisseau qui sous le choc s'était coupé en deux était en train de s'immobiliser doucement dans un grand bruit de ferraille peu engageant. Si les occupants avaient survécus, Loki se demandait bien de qui il pouvait bien s'agir parce que ce n'était ni Thanos, ni un de ses sbires.

...

Désireux de ne pas se faire déborder et bien conscient de l'enjeu de la bataille, Quill lança l'attaque avant même que les occupants du vaisseau tentent de poser un pied sur le sol de la planète maudite. En fait, il venait à peine de se redresser après le crash lorsque Quill lança une grenade. Cette dernière roula sur le sol à leurs pieds, explosant en les projetant un peu plus loin. C'était une bonne idée de ne pas les avoir mis dans son pantalon, c'était bien des explosives.

Ne laissant pas aux hommes du Titan la possibilité de se reprendre, les trois Gardiens de la Galaxie plongèrent dans l'appareil en ruines. Ivre de rage, Drax lança son poignard en hurlant.

\- Thanos !

Il était prêt à en découdre avec le Titan, mais un bouclier magique immobilisa sa lame, avant de l'envoyer voler hors de sa portée. Drax n'en fut pas plus étonné que cela, il y avait de tout dans l'entourage de ce monstre ! Il poussa donc un cri de rage et tomba au sol en recevant une sorte… de cape ensorcelée ?

De son côté, Quill en profita pour plonger en ouvrant le feu sur leurs adversaires avant de se propulser dans les airs, mais l'un des soldats de Thanos, vêtu d'une étrange armure rouge se lança à sa poursuite.

...

De l'endroit où il était resté, Loki perçut le bruit des combats et un bruit caractéristique lui fit hausser un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Le même son parvint à ses oreilles et cette fois, il se redressa. Deux fois, ce n'était pas une hallucination. Il était temps qu'il aille voir quelle tête pouvait bien avoir ces nouveaux arrivants

...

A l'intérieur de l'appareil en ruine, le combat se continuait et l'homme à l'armure rouge se planta au dessus de Drax qu'il menaça de son répulseur pendant que Quill cramponna l'un de ses partenaires qu'il menaça de son arme.

\- Plus un geste, personne ne bouge ! Restez où vous êtes ça commence à bien faire !

D'un geste, il désactiva son masque pour observer ses ennemis et leur montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

\- Je ne vous le demanderais qu'une fois. Où est Gamora ?

Quill tentait de le nier, mais la disparition de sa compagne était la chose qui l'obsédait le plus. Oh, bien sûr, il connaissait l'enjeu de cette bataille, mais il avait besoin d'elle.

En réponse, l'homme à l'armure ouvrit son casque et observa Peter avec un air effaré.

\- J'ai une meilleure question qui est Gamora ?

\- J'ai une autre question pourquoi Gamora ? Demanda Drax.

...

Gamora… En percevant le nom de son amie, Loki ne put réprimer un frisson. Il savait lui, il savait parfaitement où elle était, mais il était incapable de leur dire et puis, la situation allait être « intéressante » à suivre.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, l'échange se poursuivit entre les deux groupes qui se faisaient face et Quill prit un air interloqué.

\- Pour quel maître je travaille ? Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre à ça ? Jésus ?

L'homme à l'armure rouge soupira, affirmant comme une évidence en prenant un air subitement plus agacé que dangereux.

\- Vous venez de la Terre !

\- Pas de la Terre, du Missouri !

\- C'est bien ce que je dis le Missouri c'est sur la Terre !

\- Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à nous ? Demanda Quill.

\- Vous n'êtes pas avec Thanos ? Demanda celui qui était tenu en joue par Quill.

\- Avec Thanos ? Non, je suis venu tuer Thanos. Il a ma copine ! Mais vous êtes qui vous ?

\- Eux ? Le coupa la voix de Loki et bien ce sont les Avengers !

Tony Stark ne mit qu'une demi-seconde pour reconnaître la voix qui venait de résonner dans son dos. Elle était liée à vie à des souvenirs qui le hanteraient jusqu'à sa mort. Aussitôt, il délaissa Drax, pointant son arme sur le visage de l'Asgardien qui venait de faire son apparition. Loki s'immobilisa en levant les mains et en lui adressant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

\- Doucement Stark.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ?

\- C'est une très bonne question, je veux bien le reconnaître, mais tout cela serait un peu long à expliquer.

\- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de rire et puis… Vous n'êtes pas censé être mort ?

\- Oh vous savez, il ne faut jamais prêter foi aux rumeurs !

\- Eh bien je vais les rendre vraies moi ces rumeurs !

\- Doucement ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

\- Ah oui et depuis quand ?

Stark se tourna en direction de Quill qu'il dévisagea avec un air intrigué.

\- Vous avez de drôles de fréquentations pour voir que vous voulez tuer Thanos ! Il ne vous a donc pas dit qu'il était l'un de ses bras droit ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été son bras droit ! Lui rétorqua Loki.

\- Vous avez tué des centaines de gens sur New York et faillit détruire la Terre ! C'est quoi pour vous être un bras droit ?

\- C'est ne pas être contraint à ses actes, répondit Loki.

\- Contraint ? L'excuse est facile ! Comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer !

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Demanda Loki en baissant une main pour lui tendre.

Stark l'observa, mais ne fit pas un pas vers lui. Loki aurait dû savoir qu'il ne se risquerait pas à faire un geste, mais cela lui arracha un soupir de fatigue. Il était parfois plus difficile d'être sincère que de mentir.

\- Mon frère aurait pu vous le confirmer.

\- Votre frère n'est pas mort ?

\- On ne nous tue pas aussi facilement et ça, Thanos aurait dû le comprendre. Prenez ma main si vous ne me croyez pas, répliqua Loki en tendant une nouvelle fois la main à Stark.

\- Je préfère ne pas vous toucher.

Loki fronça les sourcils et tendit alors la main en direction de cet agaçant sorcier terrien qui s'était amusé de manière désagréable avec lui.

\- Et vous, je vous effraie aussi ?

\- Non, dit Strange en prenant la main de Loki.

Au contact de ses doigts, le jeune homme relâcha ses souvenirs, inondant l'esprit de Strange avec ses mois passés entre les mains de Thanos, baissant sa garde pour lui montrer, les tortures mentales et physiques, les cris de douleur, les os brisés, le sang quittant son corps pour former des nappes écarlates inquiétantes, les supplications pour être sauvé qui devinrent des prières pour mourir, sa volonté de résister malgré tout et le sceptre, la pierre de l'esprit qui finit par le briser, transformant le prisonnier rebelle en soldat dévoué. Avec sa faiblesse liée à sa blessure, Loki faillit s'écrouler et Strange l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir tout en lâchant sa main. Il en avait bien assez vu et il avait compris quel genre de douleur cela lui faisait subir de revivre tout ça.

\- Je vous tiens !

Loki le remercia d'un hochement de tête en reprenant son souffle, mais Strange ne le lâcha pas, observa les crispations de sa poitrine et sa main qui venait de glisser à son côté gauche.

\- Vous êtes blessé ?

\- Je tiens debout, c'est suffisant pour que je le combatte, répliqua Loki, mais en répondant, un vertige l'assaillit et Strange le rattrapa avant de l'aider à s'asseoir sur un rocher.

Stark fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez décidé de vous faire remarquer ?

\- Il est avec nous, lui répondit Strange en gardant une main sur son épaule.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Tony qui ne cessait de penser à l'attaque de New York.

\- Oui. De ce que j'ai vu, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais dites-moi où il est votre frère ?

\- Parti à la recherche de l'arme qui pourra le tuer. Charge à nous de le garder ici assez longtemps. On pourra même peut-être l'affaiblir assez pour prendre le gant.

\- Et comment on fait ça ? Demanda Stark.

\- Thanos veut toutes les pierres, dit Loki en redressant la tête en direction de Strange. Il voudra la vôtre. Faut que nous jouions là-dessus.

\- Et vous il faut vous reposer, lui répondit Strange en glissant les doigts dans le cou de Loki.

Le jeune homme essayait bien de dissimuler les hématomes, mais sa fatigue les laisser ressortir. La tension nerveuse, les combats, sa blessure qui le lançait à chaque pas, il savait bien que le sorcier avait raison, alors il se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire tout en murmurant.

\- Une fois qu'il sera mort…

...

A proximité du vaisseau des Gardiens de la Galaxie, Peter Quill était en grande discussion avec Tony Stark.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette planète, elle est désaxé de 8 degrés ! S'exclama Quill en observant ses mesures.

\- Depuis sa naissance, Thanos a toujours été fasciné par la mort, répondit Loki. Il a fini par massacrer tout le monde, y compris sa mère.

\- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça vous ? Demanda Stark.

\- Il ne faut pas le toucher, répondit Quill en faisant de grands gestes. Il lit en vous.

\- Ok ! S'exclama Tony ! Flippant, mais intéressant, on va s'en servir !

\- Du fait qu'il sache lire en vous ? Demanda Quill.

\- Non, de la planète ! J'ai un plan, enfin le début d'un plan. On ne fait pas ça pour l'inviter à danser, ce qu'on veut c'est son gant.

Son regard tomba sur Drax en train de bâiller et Tony écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Attends, mais tu es en train de bâiller, alors que je suis en train d'exposer mon plan ? Tu as entendu au moins ?

\- J'ai arrêté d'écouter quand tu as dis qu'il fallait un plan.

\- Ok ! Monsieur muscles est vraiment déjanté.

\- Suivre un plan, ce n'est pas réellement leur truc, lui répliqua Quill.

\- Je peux le confirmer, marmonna Loki en pensant à l'opération totalement désordonnée qui avait conduit à la capture de Gamora et à sa mort.

\- Mais dans ce cas-là c'est quoi le truc ? Demanda Spiderman avec un air interrogatif.

\- Nous c'est ça passe ou ça casse ! Répliqua Mantis aussitôt appuyé par Drax qui ponctua sa phrase.

\- Oui c'est ça !

Tony et Peter Parker se tournèrent vers eux avec le même air effaré, accentuant la ressemblance entre le playboy milliardaire et le jeune lycéen. Tony soupira tout en pensant qu'avec cette bande tout risquait de se compliquer assez rapidement s'il ne parvenait pas à les rassembler un minimum.

\- Vous voulez bien vous approcher. Monsieur Lord vous pouvez rassembler vos amis.

\- Monsieur Lord, Star Lord suffira.

\- Peter même, répliqua Loki en se rapprochant lui aussi.

\- Peter ! S'exclama Spiderman ! C'est trop cool moi aussi je m'appelle Peter !

\- Ouais ! On se concentre s'il vous plaît, intervint Tony pour tenter que tout le monde ne s'éparpille pas. Bien, il va falloir qu'on s'entende. Si on se la joue présomptueux on n'a pas une seule chance.

\- Non. On est pas présomptueux, on ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire ! S'exclama Peter s'attirant un autre regard effaré de Tony.

\- Ah, je peux confirmer aussi, répondit Loki amusé. N'utilisez pas de mots trop compliqués.

\- Si vous pouviez ne pas en rajouter surtout, marmonna Tony.

\- C'est vrai, vous faites parti des Gardiens de la Galaxie maintenant ! Lui lança Quill.

Loki lui adressa un sourire narquois. Ils étaient courageux, mais naïfs, l'acceptant comme l'un d'entre eux sans vraiment le connaître. Cela le toucha, il avait plutôt tendance à être celui que l'on rejette. Il les aimait bien au final. Il ferait tout pour les aider.

\- Et puis on n'est pas _présompmachin_, on est juste optimiste. J'adore votre plan à ceci prêt qu'il est nul ! Alors laissez-moi faire le plan. Et comme ça, ça marchera beaucoup mieux.

Tony prit un air qui ressemblait à la fois à de l'abattement, de l'agacement et de la contrariété ce qui agrandit le sourire de Loki. Si la situation n'était pas si tragique, il se serait réellement délecté de cet échange cocasse entre les deux, sauf que Thanos était déjà en chemin et qu'il avait maintenant quatre des six pierres en sa possession.

\- Comme l'épreuve de danse pour sauver l'univers.

\- Quelle épreuve de danse pour sauver l'univers ? Demanda Tony de plus en plus exaspéré.

\- Ah, je renchéris sur sa question si quelqu'un à la réponse, répondit Loki en se levant en grimaçant pour rejoindre le groupe tout en gardant une main plaquée sur son côté gauche.

Tony le foudroya du regard pendant que Peter Parker sembla comprendre la référence.

\- Comme dans Footloose, le film ?

\- Oui, comme dans Footloose ! S'exclama Quill, un peu trop ému. C'est toujours le meilleur film de tous les temps ?

\- Ça ne l'a jamais été ! Répliqua Parker s'adressa un regard choqué de la part de Quill.

\- Ne l'encourage pas, d'accord, le sermonna doucement Tony au passage.

\- Ok, répondit Peter en baissant la tête.

Le jeune lycéen n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer pour un idiot devant Stark.

\- Il n'y a rien à attendre de Flash Gordon.

Par contre Quill ne prit pas sa remarque comme une insulte, bien au contraire.

\- Flash Gordon ? Vous le pensez ! Eh ben dis donc, c'est un compliment.

Tony tourna de nouveau la tête vers Quill se demandant s'il était réellement idiot ou s'il faisait semblant pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

\- N'oubliez pas que je suis à moitié humain, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis qu'à moitié stupide et vous l'êtes à 100%.

\- Vous êtes un génie du calcul mental !

\- Excusez-moi, les coupa Mantis avec un air inquiet. Mais votre ami, c'est normal qu'il fasse ça ?

\- Strange ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Tony subitement inquiet pendant que Loki fut le premier à réagir.

D'un bond, il rejoignit le sorcier, qui semblait en transe, utilisant la pierre pour naviguer entre plusieurs réalités. Stark lui emboîta le pas et les deux hommes se penchèrent ensemble sur le sorcier.

Strange ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais quitta violemment sa phase de transe. Il s'effondra assis sur le sol et Tony se pencha pour le rattraper pendant que Loki posa un regard sombre sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

Strange reprit son souffle et redressa la tête.

\- Ça va, vous êtes là ?

\- Et c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Spiderman.

\- Une anticipation, lui répondit Loki. Alors ? Le résultat ?

Strange jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'asgardien. Par sa pratique de la magie, ce dernier avait parfaitement compris ce qui venait de se passer, mais l'incrédulité des autres méritait bien une explication.

\- J'ai voulu faire un saut temporel pour voit toutes sortes de futur et étudier les résolutions possibles du conflit à venir.

\- Et il y en avait combien ? Demanda Quill

\- 14 000 605 précisément, répondit Strange en reprenant son souffle.

\- On gagne combien de fois ? Demanda Tony Stark bien soucieux de l'enjeu qui était en train de se dérouler.

Strange prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre et Loki comprit que la réponse ne serait pas encourageante juste avant qu'il se décide à murmurer dans un souffle.

\- Une seule…


	9. Chapter 9

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger Infinity War**_

**Un geste, juste un geste, juste avoir assez de forces pour se redresser, pour reprendre le combat et pour le sauver...**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour EmilieKalin dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "Un Loki pas mort dans IW (on peut rêver, non ?) alors bien sûr cela sera un UA, mais les perso doivent rester dans le canon."**

**Bon le seul problème c'est qu'au départ je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un OS sauf qu'en fait, je me suis emporté et que ce ****vœu**** est devenu un monstre à multiples chapitres ! Eh oui, je ne sais pas si au final tu l'avais deviné, mais le monstre sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps et bien le voilà... humm... Le fandom n'est pas si obscur on dirait**

**Bon et en plus voilà que je me mets au titre anglophone tient... **

**PRECISION : A la fin du premier chapitre, vous avez sans doute remarqué que Gamora a reconnu Loki. Leur rencontre se trouve dans ma fic "Entre les mains de Thanos" à laquelle je fais des allusions et qui relate le moment où Loki rencontre Thanos entre la fin de Thor 1 et Avengers ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise ! ****Bonne lecture**

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**INFINITY RESET**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

La réponse du Docteur Strange jeta un froid dans le groupe qui venait de se rendre compte avec brutalité de ce qui les attendait. Une seule victoire sur des millions. Le Titan Fou avait une telle avance sur eux, une telle puissance. Un violent abattement était à deux doigts de les engloutir lorsqu'une voix lança sur un ton détaché et enjoué.

\- Bien ! De toute manière l'important est d'en avoir une !

Stark tourna un coup d'œil à Loki. Est-ce qu'il était sincère ou était-il en train de se moquer de lui.

\- Si nous n'avons qu'une chance, il ne faut pas la laisser passer ! Alors au travail ! Lança-t-il sur le même ton avant de s'éloigner du groupe à grandes enjambées.

Tony le regarda disparaître entre deux pans de ruines et tourna la tête vers Strange qui lui pressa le bras.

\- La réponse est oui.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Tony.

\- Nous pouvons lui faire confiance, confirma Strange.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis toujours assez peu à l'aise en sa présence. Il a failli détruire tout New York et...

\- Arrêtez avec lui. Il peut paraître bizarre, mais il est avec nous, dit Quill en se rapprochant.

\- Comment vous le pouvez savoir, vous ?

\- Il déteste Thanos sans doute plus que vous et moi réunis.

\- Il a été le chef de ses armées.

\- Non. Thanos l'a torturé pendant un an, il n'est pas avec lui.

Tony fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Strange.

\- Torturé ? C'est ce que vous avez vu ?

\- Oui, torturé et manipulé lui-même par la pierre de l'esprit.

...

Loki n'avait pas vraiment prévu de s'éloigner du groupe aussi vite, mais il devait se retrouver seul et rapidement. En frémissant, il se cala le dos contre un pan de mur et baissa les yeux à ses mains. Des mains qui étaient en train de se mettre à trembler tellement il ressentait une vague de douleur. Une vague qui ne venait pas de lui, mais de son frère là-bas sur Nidavellir… Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ? Ce n'était pas normal. Il devait fabriquer une arme pour le vaincre, pas souffrir de cette manière, pas lui, pas son frère.

Il avait déjà perçu la mort de Gamora, il refusait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas possible, pas son frère. Cette désagréable impression de lui avoir dit adieu ne pouvait pas être réelle. Ce cauchemar ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ? Ne devait-il survivre que pour voir mourir les gens qu'il aimait ? Les gens pour qui il serait prêt à tout pour les sauver ?

Ses mains tremblaient toujours de plus en plus et il les ferma pour tenter de les maîtriser, comme il laissa ses yeux se fermer pour réguler sa respiration et tenter de la garder stable et solide. Thor ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas souffrir autant en allant sur cette maudite planète. Les Forges d'Or n'étaient pas censées être dangereuses.

\- Pourquoi tu souffres autant grand-frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Courage mon frère… Tout va bien. Accroche-toi. Ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée, accroche-toi…

Concentré sur la douleur de Thor, là-bas à des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres, il chancela, évitant la chute grâce à Tony qui le rattrapa.

\- Hey ! ça va ?

Loki ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, observant l'Avengers avec un air étrange et se dégageant de sa poigne pour se redresser. Tout était passé aussi vite que cela était arrivé et il ne ressentait plus rien, plus de cris, plus de douleur et plus la présence de son frère non plus… Ce qui n'était pas fait pour le rassurer… D'une manière ou d'une autre sa souffrance avait pris fin… Loki pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas été brisé par la mort et se recomposa un masque au sourire narquois pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

\- Absolument.

\- Attendez, je ne suis pas aveugle. Vous venez de vous effondrer à moitié. C'est votre blessure ?

\- Non, répondit Loki sérieusement. C'est Thanos… Toutes les vies qu'il prend peu à peu. Tous les gens qui souffrent par sa faute.

Tony fronça les sourcils, cherchant à percer s'il lui mentait et frémissant à l'idée que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas.

\- Alors il faut qu'on l'arrête.

\- Je suis là pour vous aider, répondit Loki.

\- Je sais, lui répondit Tony en enlevant le gant de sa main droite avant de lui tendre la main.

Loki eut un léger mouvement de tête sur la droite en clignant des yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que je lise en vous.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher.

\- Tony Stark, le playboy milliardaire super héros n'a pas de petits secrets ?

\- Puisque je vous le dit ! S'exclama Tony sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux. Et mon père disait qu'une poignée de main valait tous les contrats. Alors ?

Loki lui fit un sourire narquois et serra la main de Tony, scellant une alliance qui avait quand même quelque chose d'improbable.

OoooO

La douleur avait été violente, terrible, lui donnant l'impression de se consumer, de brûler littéralement sur place, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait tenir, quel qu'en soit le prix, il ne pouvait pas céder, pas maintenant alors qu'il était si proche de son but.

Encaisser toute la puissance du rayonnement d'une étoile à neutron aurait pulvérisé la plupart des êtres humains normaux, mais Thor n'était pas un humain normal. Il était un ase, un dieu pour les hommes et son corps pouvait encaisser plus, bien plus, mais jusqu'à quel point au final ?

La douleur était si terrible qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir ses hurlements de douleur. Son cœur accélérait de plus en plus, ses muscles hurlaient qu'ils ne supporteraient pas longtemps ce traitement, ses poumons lui donnaient de moins en moins d'air, mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher. Il avait besoin de cette arme pour vaincre ce monstre et libérer l'univers de sa menace. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher et ses doigts se crispèrent plus fermement sur ses prises pendant qu'il se sentait partir.

Son cœur lui donnait l'impression de vouloir sortir de sa poitrine tellement ses battements devenaient forts et désespérés. Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'il était censé mourir ? Avec ce geste désespéré ? Il avait toujours vu sa mort sur un champ de bataille, l'arme à la main, mais là… là… comme ça ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu idiot ? Mourir avant même avoir eu l'occasion de brandir cette arme magique ? Pourtant il se sentait faiblir, il se sentait partir et là, juste avant de lâcher, juste avant de basculer dans le noir, quelques mots semblant venir de nulle part résonnèrent dans son esprit.

\- _Courage mon frère… Tout va bien. Accroche-toi. Ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée, accroche-toi…_

\- Loki ? Murmura faiblement Thor avant de lâcher et de s'écrouler sur le sol, le corps recouvert de brûlures.

...

Avec un sursaut et une brutale inspiration, Thor se redressa assis sur le sol de la Forge d'Or. Son corps fut parcouru par un frémissement pendant qu'il baissa les yeux sur sa main. Sa main qui ne portait plus une trace de brûlures, mais dont les doigts étaient resserrés sur le manche d'une hache qui crépitait tellement elle était remplie de pouvoir. Stormbreaker ? Il avait réussi ?

Thor frissonna et sursauta lorsque Rocket posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Hey ? Tu m'entends ? Respire !

Thor redressa la tête vers son compagnon.

\- J'ai réussi ?

\- On dirait bien mon grand. Pourtant j'ai bien cru que tu avais grillé comme un poulet !

\- J'ai réussi… répéta Thor pour lui-même en baissant les yeux sur la hache qu'il serra plus fort.

\- Ouais… Tu es sûr que tu as récupéré tous tes neurones ?

L'asgardien cligna des yeux avant de se relever en chancelant un peu pendant qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh oui mon lapin, et maintenant j'en connais un qui va devoir se mettre à trembler.

\- Ouais. Alors tous au vaisseau ! S'exclama Rocket en faisant mine de se diriger dans sa direction.

\- Non, l'arrêta Thor en posant les yeux sur sa nouvelle arme. Plus besoin de vaisseau. J'ai un moyen plus rapide !

...

L'arrivée de Thor et de ses deux compagnons dans un éclair d'une puissance apocalyptique au moment où le combat semblait mal engagé, fut providentielle pour les Avengers. Natasha et Steve ne purent retenir un sourire et Banner ouvrit l'armure tout en hurlant sa joie.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Cette fois vous êtes tous foutus les gars !

Dans le combat, Proxima Midnight elle-même comprit que cette arrivée était une mauvaise chose pour les légions de Thanos. Attaquer par surprise le vaisseau sakaarien avait été une chose, se retrouver face à Thor préparé au combat et ivre de rage en était une autre et lorsqu'il fonça dans sa direction, elle comprit que tout allait rapidement se compliquer.

En effet, tout à sa rage, Thor n'accorda pas de répit à ses ennemis. L'asgardien se mit à courir, invoquant son pouvoir de dieu de la foudre tout en rugissant comme un fauve.

\- Livrez-moi Thanos !

Il s'envola dans les airs, libérant des dizaines d'éclairs de puissance avant de frapper si violemment le sol qu'il souffla littéralement des centaines d'ennemis avec son onde de choc.

OoooO

Au même moment, comme semblant surgir d'un trou noir, Thanos était en train de faire les premiers pas sur Titan. Titan sur laquelle il pensait retrouver l'Ordre Noir et les deux pierres terriennes, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Devant lui se tenait ce sorcier, ce détenteur de la pierre du temps. Tout ne c'était pas du tout passé comme il l'avait prévu.

\- Oh oui… Vous avez vraiment une tête de Thanos, le provoqua Strange tout en faisant preuve d'une étrange nonchalance.

\- Je suppose que Maw est mort. Ce jour nous impose un lourd tribut. Il a néanmoins accompli sa mission, ajouta Thanos en fixant le pendentif de Strange qui contenait la pierre.

\- Et vous pourrez le regretter, répliqua Strange sans se départir de son calme ni sans le quitter des yeux.

Au premier coup d'œil, il avait vu les pierres, les quatre pierres, tout ça était mal engagé, mais il ne devait pas le montrer.

\- Il vous a emmené en présence du maître des arts mystiques.

Thanos ricana et se rapprocha pendant que tout le monde se mettait en position pour l'attaquer.

\- Et où croyez-vous qu'il vous a amené ? Demanda Thanos.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Chez vous je suppose ?

Dissimulé comme les autres, Loki ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il ne devait pas laisser sa haine pour ce monstre prendre le dessus sur le reste, tout allait se jouer maintenant. Tony qui était à ses côtés perçut le tremblement qui remonta le long de son échine. Il tendit la main pour lui presser un peu le bras, s'attirant un regard reconnaissant de la part de cet ancien ennemi dont il était devenu l'allié pour combattre un monstre mégalomaniaque qui était en train d'exposer ses idées effrayantes. Puis il s'éloigna. Il allait lui réserver une surprise qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier.

...

Strange fixa Thanos, répondant à son laïus sans ne trahir aucunes de ses propres émotions.

\- Félicitations, vous êtes un prophète.

\- Je suis un survivant.

\- Qui veut la mort d'un trillion d'êtres.

\- Avec les six pierres il me suffirait d'un claquement de doigt pour qu'ils disparaissent tous, dit Thanos en effectuant le geste. J'y vois une sorte de bienveillance.

\- Et après ça ? Demanda Strange en se levant pour s'approcher.

\- Je pourrais me reposer et voir le soleil se lever sur un univers reconnaissant. Ce sont les choix difficiles qui nous demandent le plus de courage.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que peut être le courage, répliqua une voix qui fit froncer un sourcil à Thanos.

Il pivota, découvrant Loki qui marchait dans sa direction avec une étonnante décontraction.

\- Toi ici ? C'est une amusante surprise.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot.

\- Oh si, j'ai quelque chose à finir, répondit Thanos en montrant son cou.

Loki émit un léger rire et cligna des yeux, laissant sa magie briser l'illusion pour prendre sa réelle apparence, son apparence jotün. De son regard rouge, il dévisagea son vis-à-vis.

\- Je vous attends.

\- Tu m'amuses ! Lui répliqua Thanos.

\- Ça ne devrait pas, dit Strange en évoquant ses pouvoirs, car nous allons vous montrer que notre courage est égal au votre.

\- Notre courage ? S'étonna un peu Thanos en percevant un bruit au-dessus de sa tête.

Quelque chose lui disait que ces deux petits magiciens n'étaient pas seuls sur ce caillou. Effectivement, semblant surgir de nulle part, Iron Man se laissa tomber du haut d'un immeuble en ruine poussant devant lui un énorme bloc dont il écrasa brutalement Thanos qui leva les mains juste à temps pour tenter de se protéger de la violence du choc.

\- Voilà c'est réglé Quill.

\- Oui, c'est réglé si vous cherchiez à l'énerver ! Répliqua ce dernier en courant pour rejoindre le lieu du combat.

Effectivement, grâce à la pierre du pouvoir, Thanos parvint à échapper à des blessures graves et laissa échapper sa rage contre ses misérables insectes qui tentaient de l'attaquer. En créant une nuée de volatiles démoniaques, il repoussa Iron Man, mais encaissa les attaques de Spiderman puis de Drax qui le frappa aux jambes. Thanos rugit et pivota, créant juste à temps un bouclier pour se protéger des pics de glace lancés par Loki qui avait gardé son aspect jotün. Toutefois, l'une des lames passa outre et parvint à le frapper au côté droit. Thanos poussa un hurlement de rage. Jamais, il ne se laisserait arrêter dans sa mission par cette bande d'incultes qui ne comprenait rien à son grand projet. Violement, il repoussa ses assaillants, propulsant Drax dans une colonne qui se brisa, avant de se concentrer sur Strange qui décida de l'affronter en duel, invoquant une épée magique pour le combattre.

Loki tendit la main droite sur le côté et fit apparaître lui aussi une longue lame de glace. D'un bon, il rejoignit le maître des arts mystiques pour combattre à ses côtés. Thanos recula d'un pas avant de se reprendre, parant les coups et les attaques des ses deux adversaires.

Quill en profita pour tenter sa chance, mais son tir ne sembla pas avoir beaucoup d'effets sur le Titan. Toutefois, la charge explosive qu'il parvint à placer sur son dos avec l'aide de Strange, lui fit mettre un pied à terre. Dans un murmure, ce dernier murmura à sa cape de l'empêcher de serrer le poing et le vêtement magique s'enroula autour de sa main. Loki laissa les éclairs de glace fuser de ses doigts et elles frappèrent brutalement Thanos qui fut déstabilisé. Spiderman en profita pour passer à l'attaque lui aussi en utilisant les portails créés par Strange, mais au troisième passage il fut violemment agrippé par le Titan qui le plaqua au sol. Peter glapit de douleur et ne parvint à se redresser, subissant la force de Thanos qui le lança comme un vulgaire objet. Le jeune homme heurta Strange et les deux roulèrent au sol.

Loki repassa à l'attaque en profitant du moment d'inattention du Titan. Il brisa sa garde et planta l'une de ses lames profondément dans son côté droit. Thanos rugit de douleur et se cabra, lui donnant un coup à la poitrine si violent que Loki fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres.

La douleur remonta brutalement dans son torse pendant qu'il se redressa à quatre pattes, laissant sa forme jotün disparaître. Il allait devoir prendre les choses différemment.

Ce fut à cet instant que des explosions retentirent et qu'Iron Man surgit de nouveau fondant sur Thanos en faisant feu de toutes ses armes. Loki redressa la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Contrôlant sa douleur, il poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser. Il aurait besoin de renfort. Surtout que tout était en train de mal tourner pour le terrien.

Avec un cri de rage, Thanos utilisa le gant pour absorber la force et les flammes de l'explosion afin de le rejeter sur Iron Man. D'un bond, Loki se plaça entre les deux, invoquant un bouclier qui protégea les deux alliés. Toutefois la violence fut telle qu'ils furent projeté avec violence à l'autre bout du champ de bataille pendant que Thanos tenta de les ensevelir sous une turbine qu'il découpa avec le rayon. Toutefois, il ne put finir son geste, car Spiderman bondit et lui agrippa le poignet avec l'un de ses filins, mettant fin à l'attaque. Le jeune homme tira pour tenter de lui arracher le gant, mais en échange, son ennemi tira sur le filin et le projeta à nouveau avec violence.

...

Iron Man se redressa en secouant la tête. Le choc avait été rude, mais le bouclier de Loki l'avait largement protégé de l'attaque du Titan Fou. Il se redressa, repérant l'asgardien étendu à côté de lui sur le sol. Quand son bouclier avait cédé, il avait encaissé une partie du choc et sa tunique était brûlée dans le dos au niveau de son épaule droite.

\- Loki ?

Tony s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes et le secoua pour attirer son attention, mais il n'obtint pas de réaction. Un peu inquiet, il posa sa main sur son cou, observant les constantes que lui afficha Jarvis. Au moins, il était en vie, sonné par le coup, mais en vie. Tony lui tapota doucement l'épaule comme pour le remercier à la fois de l'avoir sauver et d'être encore en vie.

\- C'est bien. On va se sortir de là.

En relevant les yeux, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Spiderman se faire projeter avec brutalité par un Thanos de plus en plus ivre de colère. Se sortir de là allait être plus difficile qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Pourtant, ce fut à cet instant que surgissant de nulle part, une capsule spatiale traversa le ciel pour venir se poser violement en glissant aux pieds de Thanos. La bataille n'était pas encore finie !


	10. Chapter 10

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger Infinity War**_

**Un geste, juste un geste, juste avoir assez de forces pour se redresser, pour reprendre le combat et pour le sauver...**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour EmilieKalin dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "Un Loki pas mort dans IW (on peut rêver, non ?) alors bien sûr cela sera un UA, mais les perso doivent rester dans le canon."**

**Bon le seul problème c'est qu'au départ je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un OS sauf qu'en fait, je me suis emporté et que ce ****vœu**** est devenu un monstre à multiples chapitres ! Eh oui, je ne sais pas si au final tu l'avais deviné, mais le monstre sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps et bien le voilà... humm... Le fandom n'est pas si obscur on dirait**

**Bon et en plus voilà que je me mets au titre anglophone tient... **

**PRECISION : A la fin du premier chapitre, vous avez sans doute remarqué que Gamora a reconnu Loki. Leur rencontre se trouve dans ma fic "Entre les mains de Thanos" à laquelle je fais des allusions et qui relate le moment où Loki rencontre Thanos entre la fin de Thor 1 et Avengers ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise ! ****Bonne lecture**

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**INFINITY RESET**_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Sous l'impact de la navette, des débris volèrent dans tous les sens, frappant violemment Thanos qui fut projeté à son tour au sol. Il se releva en grognant, surpris de voir débouler Nébula qui l'attaqua avec toute la sauvagerie qui la caractérisait.

\- Tiens ! Tiens !

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de me tuer !

\- Ou dans ton cas de te mettre en pièces !

A cette idée, Nébula rugit et l'attaqua avec plus de violence.

...

Un peu plus loin, aux côtés d'Iron Man, Loki gémit doucement. Tony qui était sur le point de retourner au combat, s'immobilisa et se pencha en titubant au-dessus de lui. Apparemment, il avait été un peu plus secoué que ce qu'il pensait. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cet agaçant vertige et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'asgardien afin de l'aider à s'asseoir, le tenant plus fermement quand il le sentit vaciller en tremblant.

\- Doucement Loki.

Ce dernier grogna en s'agrippant au bras de Tony avant de porter sa main libre à son épaule blessée. Il ne pouvait pas toucher sa plaie, mais il sentait la morsure du feu sur sa chair.

\- Je déteste le feu, ça m'affaiblit.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas se jeter devant moi.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu encaisser directement toute la violence du choc, lui répondit Loki avec un léger sourire.

\- Alors merci, murmura simplement Tony, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre sans paraître idiot.

Loki n'était pas un ami, mais ils faisaient équipe et l'asgardien était prêt à se mettre en danger pour aider son partenaire auquel il demanda en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Par contre, il va falloir m'aider à me lever.

Tony hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il allait l'aider. Pour ne pas lui faire mal, il glissa sa main sous son épaule gauche tout en tenant son bras et se redressa. Loki ne put retenir une légère plainte et il vacilla, mais Tony le maintint sur ses pieds tout en lui offrant son bras pour point d'ancrage.

\- On ne doit pas le laisser filer, dit Loki en tournant la tête en direction de Thanos. Il est trop dangereux.

\- Alors pour l'instant, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, ni qui elle est, mais il est un peu occupé.

Loki plissa les yeux.

\- Nébula ?

\- Une amie à vous ?

\- Pas vraiment, grimaça Loki, mais c'est la sœur de Gamora.

\- Gamora ? La copine de Quill ? Donc c'est une fille de Thanos, elle aussi ? Et une sœur à l'autre taré que nous avons éjecté dans l'espace avant d'arriver ici ?

Loki eut une légère moue.

\- Éjecté ?

\- Oui, une espèce de sorcier à moitié gourou qui parle beaucoup.

\- Ebony Maw ? Je l'aurais bien découpé en morceaux moi-même celui-là, mais oui, il faisait parti de ses « enfants ».

\- Ah ben, on l'a congelé, répondit Tony avant de soupirer et de répondre. Par contre, félicitation, vous venez de vous faire détrôner de la place de famille la plus complexe de l'univers.

Loki lui sourit pendant que Tony passait le bras de l'asgardien sur ses épaules pour le tirer contre lui et le tenir par la taille. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, touché par l'intention, lui qui n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de ses jambes.

...

Nébula frappa plus fort et fit reculer Thanos d'un pas tout en lui hurlant, ivre de rage autant que lui.

\- Où est Gamora ?

En réponse, ce dernier la propulsa d'un violent coup de poing, l'assommant sous le choc. Tous ces parasites commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer ! Il n'était pas venu pour ça ! Il voulait la pierre et devoir les affronter lui faisait prendre du retard dans son grand projet. De plus en plus énervé, il rugit de rage, mais Strange en profita pour lancer son attaque. Invoquant les arts mystiques, il créa une chaîne de puissance qui s'agrippa au gant de Thanos, le bloquant et essayant de lui arracher. Surgissant sur sa droite, Drax le frappa au genou, le forçant à le poser à terre pendant que Quill arma une charge paralysante qu'il activa, immobilisant l'autre bras de Thanos dans un rayon tracteur qui l'empêcha de se relever. A sont tour, Spiderman en profita pour l'entortiller dans ses toiles pour aider à l'empêcher de bouger.

Le Titan Fou poussait des grognements de colère, mais cela ne déconcentra pas ses adversaires. En soutenant toujours Loki, Tony vint se poser aux pieds du Titan et se jeta sur le gant pendant que l'asgardien créa un flux de glace qui emprisonna les jambes de leur ennemi qui continuait à lutter pour se libérer. Il se concentra, alimentant en continu le piège pour limiter les risques qu'il leur échappe. De tous ces adversaires du jour, Loki était celui qui connaissait le mieux la puissance et la dangerosité de ce monstre. Il fallait ne lui laisser aucune chance.

Activant un portail, Strange fit jaillir Mantis qui plongea et se retrouva assise sur ses épaules. La jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur les tempes de Thanos qui continuait de hurler et tenta de le détendre pour qu'il se laisse faire. Thanos hurla, mais finit par céder. Tony lui lança un regard en coin en le voyant cesser de se battre.

\- C'est bon, il est en transe ?

\- Faites vite, il est vraiment vraiment fort !

\- Parker ! Viens là ! L'appela Tony.

Spiderman obéit rapidement et passa derrière Loki qui continuait à créer un flot de glace pour l'immobiliser avant de courir rejoindre Tony pour l'aider à lui arracher le gant.

Ce fut à ce moment que Quill vint les rejoindre. Il ouvrit son masque et Loki fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas cet air. Ce n'était pas le moment. Quill observa Thanos avec un air sadique.

\- Je t'aurais cru plus résistant. Pour info, c'était mon plan ! Tu crânes moins maintenant hein ? Lui lança-t-il en se rapprochant. Où est Gamora ?

\- Non, intervint Loki. Ce n'est pas le moment Quill.

\- C'est parfaitement le moment ! Où est Gamora ?

\- Ma Gamora… Répondit Thanos.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta Gamora ! S'exclama Quill. Où est-elle ?

\- Quill ! Tenta encore de l'arrêter Loki tout en continuant à alimenter le piège glacé.

\- Il est angoissé ! S'exclama Mantis.

\- Tant mieux ! S'exclama Quill.

\- Et il pleure ! Ajouta Mantis pendant que Nébula se relevait.

\- Quill ! Allez aider les autres ! S'exclama Loki. Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps !

\- Pas tout de suite ! Ils s'en sortent très bien et je veux ma réponse !

\- Quill !

Loki savait… Il savait ce qui s'était passé. Il connaissant la réponse et il savait comment Quill risquait de réagir en apprenant la nouvelle, de manière parfaitement stupide et dangereuse. Dangereuse parce qu'il allait faire parler ses émotions et Loki savait mieux que personne comment agir sous le contrôle des émotions pouvaient vous faire faire des choses ridicules. Il fallait à tous prix qu'il le fasse changer d'idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce monstre peut bien avoir à pleurer ? Demanda Drax qui aidait à l'immobiliser.

\- Gamora, répondit Nébula.

Quill frémit se retournant un peu vers elle. Loki eut le même réflexe et leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Non ! Lança-t-il à la jeune femme pour qu'elle n'en dise pas plus.

Mais Nébula n'était pas comme sa sœur. Elle était plus sauvage, moins réfléchie et tout aussi en colère que Thanos lui-même.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Quill en interrogeant Nébula.

\- Ne dis rien ! Cria Loki qui sentait qu'il avait plus de mal à tenir Thanos immobilisé. Pas tout de suite !

\- Dire quoi ! S'exclama Quill en jetant un coup d'œil à Loki avant de se retourner en direction de Nébula. Qu'est-ce que lui sait et que moi je ne sais pas ?

\- Il a emmené Gamora sur Vormir, lui expliqua Nébula.

\- Nébula ! Tenta une dernière fois de l'arrêter Loki dans la plus parfaite des indifférences.

\- Il est revenu avec la pierre de l'âme, mais sans elle…

\- Ok Quill ! Tenta d'intervenir Tony en comprenant pourquoi Loki avait essayé d'empêcher de parler la femme bleue. Il faut que vous gardiez votre calme c'est clair.

\- Il a raison, dit Loki. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Quill frémit et se retourna en direction de Thanos. Son regard passa par-dessus son épaule et croisa celui de Loki qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Vous saviez… Vous ! Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit. Et puis comment vous saviez d'abord ? Vous étiez avec nous ! Je croyais que nous étions partenaires ! Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être un Gardien finalement.

\- Quill…

\- Non ! Hurla ce dernier à l'Asgardien. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- Cela ne nous aurait pas aidés à le vaincre !

\- Pas aidé à le vaincre ! Mais je m'en moque ! Moi je veux Gamora !

Son regard se tourna alors sur Thanos et Tony hurla plus fort.

\- Non, ne le provoquez pas on est à deux doigts d'y arriver !

Mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard… Aimer pouvait pousser à la folie et la folie était en train de s'emparer du cœur et de l'âme de Quill. Gamora s'était plus que sa partenaire et sa compagne, c'était la femme de sa vie, son âme sœur, celle pour qui il était prêt à mourir, celle qu'il avait été prêt à tuer parce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Ils en étaient là tous les deux. Ils étaient prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre. L'un faisait parti de l'autre et cette idée, cette simple idée que ce monstre ait pu la tuer pour la pierre était en train de le détruire de l'intérieur.

\- Dis-moi qu'ils mentent ! Allez salopard, dis-moi qu'ils mentent tous les deux ! Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait !

\- Quill ! Calmez-vous ! Tenta une nouvelle fois Loki.

\- Toi ! Tais-toi ! Dis-moi !

\- J'y ai été contraint… articula Thanos.

\- Non je regrette… non, je regrette ! Répéta le jeune homme en frémissant de rage et de douleur.

Et là, devant cette terrible évidence, devant le reflet de son impuissance à sauver la personne qui comptait plus que sa propre vie, Quill perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Ivre de rage autant que de douleur, il se mit à frapper Thanos, laissant exprimer sa souffrance. Tony hurla pour l'empêcher et Loki brisa son piège pour tenter de le maintenir, mais le mal était déjà fait.

\- Arrêtez Quill !

\- Laissez-moi vous ! Je veux lui faire la peau !

\- Quill ! Cela ne la ramènera pas !

\- Je m'en moque !

Peter repoussa violemment Loki qui grimaça de douleur en portant la main à son côté blessé et sauta à la gorge de Thanos, finissant de le provoquer. Sous les coups, Thanos avait reprit de sa force et ses doigts se refermèrent au moment où Peter et Tony parvenaient à faire bouger le gant. Il raffermit sa prise et la transe provoquée par Mantis fut rompue. Loki sauta sur Quill pour le faire reculer une fois de plus, mais il était trop tard.

Avec une rage folle, Thanos éjecta Mantis et fondit sur ses adversaires. Spiderman bondit pour récupérer la jeune femme et qu'elle ne soit pas blessé pendant que les autres tentèrent de reprendre le dessus sur leur ennemi. Il projeta violemment Drax toujours accroché à sa jambe et fit encaisser un violent choc à Tony qui fut propulsé au loin. Strange connut le même sort et tout en continuant à hurler, il se tourna vers les autres.

Quill, Drax et Nébula se préparèrent à l'attaquer, mais il activa la gemme du pouvoir et l'onde de choc les frappa de plein fouet, les assommant sur le coup.

L'air mauvais, Thanos se tourna en direction de Loki qui était le dernier à être encore debout. Le jeune homme se mit en garde, attendant que le Titan fasse le premier pas, mais ce dernier ricana.

\- Tu m'amuses. Tu es blessé, tu tiens à peine debout et tu penses pouvoir me tenir tête.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez appris à me connaître depuis le temps. Je n'abandonne jamais.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qui rend si distrayant de te briser !

Thanos rugit et fonça sur Loki, mais il traversa le corps de l'asgardien qui venait de l'abuser avec une projection. Thanos pivota sur lui-même et encaissa deux coups violents dont un qui lui entailla la joue. Toutefois, de revers de la main, il frappa Loki à la hanche, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol avant de fondre sur lui. Cependant, au moment de le frapper, Loki se démultiplia en dizaine de clones l'attaquant dans un même élan. Thanos poussa un nouveau cri de rage et fit appel au pouvoir des pierres. D'un geste, il fit disparaître les clones et agrippa le poignet droit de Loki au moment au celui allait le frapper, immobilisant sa lame.

\- Tu veux donc que je te brise le deuxième ?

Loki grimaça et Thanos s'apprêtait déjà à mettre sa menace à exécution lorsqu'il encaissa un coup sur l'épaule. Surpris, il desserra sa prise et se tourna vers Iron Man avec un air mauvais. Loki tenta de le prendre à revers, mais cette fois, le Titan de ne laissa pas surprendre. Un violent rayon provenant de la pierre du pouvoir, frappa Loki en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant heurter brutalement une pile de gravas dans laquelle il disparut.

Tony Stark en profita pour tenter une nouvelle fois de l'attaquer, mais Thanos amplifia sa colère au point de capturer la Lune de Titan et de la propulser à la surface de la planète. Tony bondit pour ralentir sa chute et arrêter le cataclysme, mais toute la planète fut prise de spasmes.

Grâce à ses facultés d'homme araignée, Parker parvint à sauver la vie de Drax, Quill et Nébula propulsés avec les débris pendant que la planète semblait connaître l'un de ses pires cataclysmes.

Surgissant des débris, Thanos se redressa, prêt à affronter Strange qui plana dans sa direction.

...

La tête de Loki martelait et tout son corps semblait être pris par de violents tremblements lorsqu'il tenta d'entrouvrir les yeux. Seulement, très vite, il comprit que ce n'était pas son corps qui tremblait, mais bien la planète qui semblait être sur le point de s'autodétruire. Malgré la douleur qui remontait dans ses tempes, il se redressa, se coupant le souffle sans faire exprès et se déclenchant une longue quinte de toux qui lui laissa une respiration sifflante. Dire qu'il n'allait pas bien était un euphémisme, mais il avait survécu à bien pire. Il se força donc à se redresser, ignorant les hurlements de souffrance de son corps blessé. Thanos était encore là. Il devait l'arrêter. Ses jambes chancelèrent et sa main se porta à sa poitrine. Une main qui se tâcha de sang. Sa blessure venait de se rouvrir et il sentait ses forces décliner. Il devait agir tant qu'il en avait encore la force.

...

Le sol finit de trembler lorsque Strange fonça sur Thanos, sorcier contre pouvoir des pierres. Les boucliers étaient aussi puissants que les attaques, mais Thanos avait un avantage. Les pierres faisaient partis de ces forces supérieures mystiques qui régissent l'univers. Tout sorcier ne pouvait rivaliser sur le long terme avec leur puissance et il en avait quatre… Du jamais vu dans toute la galaxie… Du jamais vu et du dangereux… Malgré la maîtrise de Strange et tous ses talents, cela ne suffit pas à être assez inquiétant pour le porteur des quatre pierres. Pire, lorsque sa main se referma autour de son cou, l'étranglant à moitié, Strange se demanda s'il avait choisi la bonne timeline et si tout ça correspondait bien à leur unique victoire… Une sur plus de quatorze millions…

La main de Thanos agrippa son médaillon, lui arrachant avant de le broyer comme une coquille d'œuf.

\- Tu ne t'es pas servi de ton arme ultime.

\- Non, hurla Strange en tentant de se libérer.

\- C'est un faux ! Rugit Thanos avant de jeter Strange au sol.

Sa tête heurta violement le roc, l'assommant sur le coup. Thanos allait fondre sur lui lorsque Tony surgit de nouveau, se dressant sur sa route.

\- Si tu m'envoies une autre Lune, je vais me fâcher !

\- Stark !

\- Tu me connais ? S'étonna ce dernier.

\- Bien sûr, tu n'es pas le seul pour qui le savoir est une malédiction.

\- Ma malédiction c'est toi ! S'exclama Tony.

\- Amène-toi !

Stark relâcha toute une série de projectiles explosifs dans lesquels se mêlèrent subitement des flèches de glaces. Un grand courant d'air frais accompagna l'attaque et amplifia l'explosion. Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Loki qui venait de l'aider et parti de nouveau à l'attaque. Il repoussa Thanos, sentant la mort le frôler lorsqu'il pulvérisa son masque qui se reforma juste à temps pour parer un autre coup qui le fit rouler au sol avant que Thanos n'invoque la pierre du pouvoir. L'attaque qu'il déclencha était d'une violence inouïe. Tony déploya son bouclier pour se protéger pendant que Loki invoqua lui-même une protection qui retint le souffle.

Tony chargea dans la foulée, bien décidé à ne pas lui laisser de répit. Son coup parvint à faire vaciller le Titan qui posa un pied à terre. Tony le frappa au visage, lui ouvrant la joue et Thanos ricana.

\- Tout ça pour une égratignure !

A peine ébranlé par le combat, Thanos se redressa et se mit à rouer de coup de poing l'armure de Tony avant de le propulser grâce à un rayon venant de la pierre. Tony fut projeté et tenta de se redresser en chancelant. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Son adversaire ricana et s'apprêta à lui porter le coup de grâce invoquant toute la puissance de la pierre, mais un mur de glace encaissa le choc avant de se briser et de frapper violement la silhouette qui venait de l'invoquer. Loki laissa échapper un cri et encaissa toute la violence de son attaque. Propulsé par l'onde de choc, son corps s'effondra au pied de Tony qui posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Loki ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je l'achèverais après toi !

Tony prit une inspiration et se redressa. Il alluma ses répulseurs pour tenter de le repousser c'était trop tard.

C'était bien trop tard pour faire quoi que se soit face à la brutalité de Thanos, face à sa sauvagerie et à sa barbarie.

Le combat était de plus en plus difficile et Tony sentit qu'il était en train de perdre bien et de perdre, tout simplement de perdre. Malgré ses efforts, malgré sa rage et quand la lame lui transperça la poitrine, il comprit que c'était la fin… La fin de sa vie et sans doute la fin de tout.

Une impression de fin qui fut renforcée par la proposition de Strange. Une proposition étrange : la pierre du temps contre la vie de Tony… Pourquoi faire ? Etrange demande, mais le pacte était passé et le Titan déjà disparu, ne laissant à ses adversaires qu'un goût de gâchis amer.


	11. Epilogue

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**UA Avenger Infinity War**_

**Un geste, juste un geste, juste avoir assez de forces pour se redresser, pour reprendre le combat et pour le sauver...**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour EmilieKalin dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire une fic avec "Un Loki pas mort dans IW (on peut rêver, non ?) alors bien sûr cela sera un UA, mais les perso doivent rester dans le canon."**

**Bon le seul problème c'est qu'au départ je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un OS sauf qu'en fait, je me suis emporté et que ce ****vœu**** est devenu un monstre à multiples chapitres ! Eh oui, je ne sais pas si au final tu l'avais deviné, mais le monstre sur lequel j'ai passé tant de temps et bien le voilà... humm... Le fandom n'est pas si obscur on dirait**

**Bon et en plus voilà que je me mets au titre anglophone tient... **

**PRECISION : A la fin du premier chapitre, vous avez sans doute remarqué que Gamora a reconnu Loki. Leur rencontre se trouve dans ma fic "Entre les mains de Thanos" à laquelle je fais des allusions et qui relate le moment où Loki rencontre Thanos entre la fin de Thor 1 et Avengers ;) **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise ! ****Bonne lecture**

**PS 1 : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**INFINITY RESET**_

_**Epilogue**_

Au Wakanda, Thor ne savait peut-être pas où était Thanos, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aider aux mieux ses amis, prenant pour cible les vaisseaux de transport ennemis qu'il faisait exploser dans un tourbillon d'éclair et d'étincelles. Un tourbillon qui servait à exprimer sa rage, lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus inquiet pour son frère.

...

Et soudain… Soudain, il fut là… A la recherche de la dernière pierre, se moquant bien des tentatives des Avengers pour l'arrêter. Steve tenta bien de résister, mais d'un coup de poing d'une rare violence, il l'assomma avant de reprendre sa route. Il ne lui restait que la dernière pierre, la pierre de l'esprit et il pourrait parachever l'œuvre de toute une vie… Il ne se laisserait pas distraire maintenant.

...

Que Wanda tente de détruire la pierre pour qu'il ne l'ait pas, ôtant la vie de celui qu'elle l'aimait, ne l'arrêta pas plus. C'était ça l'avantage de posséder cinq des six pierres, la réalité pouvait se plier à ses désirs, les heures pouvaient s'effacer. Thanos remonta le temps, arrachant la gemme du crâne de vision avant de la mettre sur le gant. Ça y était… LE grand moment ! Le jour qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps ! Il avait atteint son but. Il avait les six pierres.

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de savourer cet instant, car dans un déferlement d'éclair, Thor surgit. L'un des éclairs, d'une rare violence, frappa Thanos qui fut brutalement jeté au sol. Il se releva, fou de rage et invoqua le pouvoir des pierres, mais Thor lança Stormbreaker. La hache forgée dans la douleur sur Nidavellir était l'arme la plus puissante de tout l'univers et même le pouvoir des pierres ne put l'arrêter. En tournoyant, elle brisa le faisceau de puissance et frappa brutalement Thanos, s'enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine. Il chancela et posa un genou à terre. Thor se posa devant le Titan Fou. Son visage fermé reflétait la colère et la haine. Il le regarda souffrir et tendit la main pour prendre son ennemi derrière la nuque pendant que son autre main se posa sur son arme. Essoufflé, mais fou de rage, il murmura sur un ton froid.

\- Je t'avais dis que je t'enverrais en Enfer pour ça !

Puis, il enfonça encore plus profondément la lame dans la poitrine du Titan Fou qui poussa un grand cri de douleur. Thor sentait la rage bouillonnait en lui comme jamais il ne l'avait ressenti. Il appréciait ce qu'il voyait, la douleur de ce monstre et ses yeux qui papillonnèrent alors qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

\- Tu aurais dû le faire, murmura Thanos mourant… Oui… Tu aurais dû me couper la tête.

Thor frémit… Non… Quelque chose n'allait pas… Non… Et Thanos leva la main, claquant des doigts pendant que le dieu de la foudre poussa un grand cri de désespoir.

OoooO

Des cris… Des cris qui retentirent dans tout l'univers… Des cris d'horreur, de désespoir et la mort qui frappe… qui frappe une personne sur deux, qui réduit tout à néant, qui fait disparaître les corps en poussière…

OoooO

Sur Terre, Thor est abasourdi… Littéralement KO debout devant le silence et la mort qui plane. Des morts qu'il aurait pu éviter, mais que sa colère a provoqué… La tête… Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû frapper la tête, mais il ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance à ce moment précis, à son peuple décimé, à son meilleur ami au haut transpercé par une lance, à la souffrance de son petit frère. Il ne pensait qu'à ça… Il était complètement obnubilé par ça… Il avait oublié le reste… Grossière erreur indigne du dieu pour lequel on le prenait.

OoooO

Sur Titan, ce fut pire… Un à un, ils disparurent… Un à un et il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'y avait même plus Thanos pour le blâmer et lui vomir sa haine. Non, il n'y avait plus rien… Plus rien à part tous ces compagnons de combats qui disparaissaient un à un… Drax, Mantis, Quill, Strange… Peter… Peter qui s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à Tony, mais qui ne put s'éviter la mort… Peter qui n'était qu'un enfant… Il était mort, comme les autres… Tous, ils disparurent dans un nuage de poussière et Tony se retrouva là, prostré sur le sol, horrifié devant l'ampleur de sa défaite, blessé… Traumatisé de n'avoir au moins pas pu sauver Parker. Il l'aimait bien ce gosse et il savait que l'affection était réciproque. Strange avait négocié, mais il n'aurait pas dû. C'était à lui de mourir, pas à cet enfant… Tout cela était si injuste.

Quelques pas en arrière, Nébula était pétrifiée elle aussi. Elle avait pensé disparaître comme les autres, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce monstre ne l'avait pas effacé, elle était bien là… Elle avait survécu…

Tony aurait voulu s'écrouler lui aussi, disparaître, pleurer au moins… faire quelque chose quoi ! Mais il était juste là, prostré… Bouleversé par la détresse de Peter et la violence de leur défaite.

Eux qui se pensaient forts, indestructibles. Ils n'étaient rien… Ila avaient été pitoyables vaincus par la barbarie de ce Titan Fou.

Tony était toujours prostré, perdu dans ses pensées, bloqué dans toute cette horreur qui lui broyait le cœur, quand il entendit des gémissements. Il frémit et redressa la tête. Tous n'avaient pas disparu. Loki était là, étendu sur le sol non loin de lui, blessé lui aussi. Un nouveau gémissement échappa de ses lèvres et Tony rassembla ses forces. Il se redressa pour faire quelques pas et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui. En grimaçant, luttant contre ses propres douleurs, il passa une main sous le corps de l'asgardien pour le faire basculer dans ses bras

\- Hey Loki ?

Le jeune homme gémit et entrouvrit faiblement les yeux, détaillant Stark dont il sentit la faiblesse.

\- On a perdu ?

\- Oui, souffla Tony.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, répondit Tony en posant sa main sur la joue de l'asgardien blessé.

\- Si… J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû savoir, murmura Loki en laissant ses yeux se fermer.

Mais Stark ne le laissa pas faire et lui donna une petite gifle pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Par contre, il faut tenir bon.

\- Pourquoi faire maintenant qu'il a tout prit ? Murmura Loki épuisé.

\- Pour lui faire payer… Pour se venger…

* * *

**Bon ! Me voilà donc arrivé à la fin de ce voeu qui a été plus complexe que ce que je pensais au départ. J'espère qu'il t'a plu Emilie et à vous aussi qui l'avait suivi, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et peut-être à une prochaine fois ! **


End file.
